Full Metal Wizard?
by Seithex
Summary: Set after the FMA anime. Ed is trapped in Munich and is running out of hope to get back. One day he receives a letter that may be his only hope. How can Ed make his way back when he has to deal with magic spells, flying broomsticks and familiar teachers.
1. An Unexpected Guest

**Full Metal Wizard?**

**by Scarred-Alchemist**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or FMA -- (But if I did the FMA movie would be out by now!)**

**Spoiler Warnings: This Fic holds many spoilers for FMA and Harry Potter, basically if you don't want to have FMA or Harry Potter ruined for you DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned.**

**Summary**

**It's been about a year since Ed has been sent to Munich after his battle with the Homunculi and Dante. He has been continuously thinking about Al, Winry, and everyone else he left back in Amestris and how to get Home! **

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

"_Al, Al, Al!" _cried Ed as he awoke from his dream. Ed looked around and saw he was still in his bed in Munich, not in Amestris, and not with Al, like he was in his dream. Ed put his hand up to his face; he was crying. "Damn it! Al, why did we have to be so stupid to follow Scar? Why did we have to have the stone? We ruined our lives try to get it! You're in Amestris and I'm in Munich! Damn it!"

"Ed? Are you awake?" asked Ed's dad, Hoenheim as he entered the room, ready to get going to work. "Ed what's wrong? You were thinking about Al and Amestris again, weren't you? Don't worry, you'll see them again!" Hohenhim turned and started to walk away.

"Dad wait," said Ed in a demanding voice, "Do you think I will be able to go back and see Al again, really? Don't lie just because you might have pity for me!"

"Ed you may or you may not be able to get back, but there is always hope. Remember, you have allies anywhere." After saying this, Hoenheim walked down the stairs and out the door to his daily work schedule.

Ed got up, made his bed, went down stairs, and got whatever food he didn't have to cook in fear of somehow exploding it. He then went out, yet again, to the library in search for any clues that could lead him to return to his original birthplace and back to all his friends.

"Damn it! There are too many books here and most of them are just crap that says 'magic is real and alchemy is this made up myth'! There's never a book that just says 'go here do this and you can go home'—no that's just too easy!"

"Mr. Elric, you are too loud! This better be the last time I hear noise from you!" said the Librarian while waving a ruler in the air. "I have other things I have to do instead of warning you!"

As the librarian walked away Ed sighed, "There _has_ to be away to get home or at least _see_ home...there has to be _some_ way." Ed got up and walked to the bookshelf again. With some luck he may be able to find some clues or anyone who might have some information. As Ed walked away from the shelf with a new stack of books he and someone who was looking at a picture walked into each other as the picture and Ed's books flew to the ground. "Sorry," cried Ed "the books were in my way!"

"It's alright," cried the man as he picked up Ed's books and his picture. "You're in luck running into me! Now you can see my daughter's picture of the year!" The man shoved the picture of his daughter in his face. "See, isn't she so adorable?"

"Elysia," Ed said to himself he looked up, "Hughes, your alri... how are you here? You died in Amestris; your grave is there!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked a confused Hughes, "I'm sure I haven't died. I was just about to buy a birthday present for my daughter; it's her birthday tomorrow. You should come, ya, so what are you going to buy Elysia? A huge stuffed bunny, that's perfect!" Hughes then dragged Ed off into the direction of the toy store.

"Hughes I wasn't done with those books, I need to get information!" cried a frustrated Ed, "Anyway, do you remember anything about Amestris?" Ed asked in a calmer voice, "Do you remember the Homunculi, or Colonel Mustang, or even the Fuhrer?"

"Amestris…uh no, nothing. I've never heard of it," said Hughes as he entered the store with Ed. "Now what should we buy for Elysia? Oh, the Bunny! Let's find that; look it's over—"

Ed interrupted Hughes. "Sorry Hughes I gotta get going; it's late. Here, take this money and buy her whatever. But before I leave, tell me, do you remember anything about Alchemy?"

"It's a myth," Hughes said seriously, "It will never happen; it could never be real."

After that said Ed turned and walked away. "He doesn't remember," he said to himself. Ed sighed and started to walk home then he realized he left all the books in the library. But it was too late to hurry and get them because the library was closing. Ed grunted as he realized he'd wasted another day with nothing to gain. He walked up the stairs into his house. "Dad I'm home!" cried Ed loudly.

"Ed, some letter came for you. It looks fancy," yelled Hoenheim from upstairs, "It's on the Kitchen table." Hohenhim walked down the stairs to greet Ed. "It's also from England. Do you know anyone from around there?"

"No, I don't," said Ed. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Edward Elric,

"_You have been invited to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_."

Ed stopped reading there. "What the Hell? Wizardry? That doesn't exist!" Ed read down and his eyes widened as he did so.

"_Edward Elric, you may not believe all of this but you must; we may have a way for you to accomplish your dream."_

"So what does it mean?" asked Hoenheim, "What are you going to do? Are you going to see who sent the letter?"

"This is the only lead I've had in a while so I have to go for it. I'm going to the address on the letter. If I don't find anything I'll come back. I'm going to leave in the morning so I have to pack now." Ed walked up the stairs to his room to get ready to pack.

In Ed's room he kept thinking, 'Magic can't be real', and 'how...how do they know about me and Amestris?'. Well there was only one way to find out and that was to go to London and look for clues.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"Damn it! I'm going to be late!" yelled Ed as he raced toward the train station. "Grr...why does Hughes keep calling me when I told him any gift was fine for his daughter? Oh wait, today's my birthday too... I didn't even get any cake!"

Ed stopped and felt his stomach rumble. "Uh... WAIT! The train!" Ed raced to the train even faster. He just got on the train as it was about to depart. 'Good I made it,' Ed said to himself. Ed walked around the train until he found an empty seat with a girl who looked about his age sitting in it. "May I sit down?" Ed asked the girl.

"Sure" said the girl. Ed realized she had a British accent. "So where are you headed? I'm going to England to meet up with my family."

"I'm going to England too!" Ed said in a friendly voice. "I'm going to someplace called Diagon Alley. Have you heard of it?" Ed opened a map to see how much distance it was between London, England, and Munich, Germany.

"You must be a wizard then," the girl said in a curious voice. "What's your name? I'm Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you at school; are you a first year?"

Ed twitched at the first year comment. "Are you calling me short or something?" Ed asked in a sharp tone, "This _is_ my first year, but I'm sixteen! My name is Edward Elric."

"Oh sorry," said Hermione, "It's weird that Dumbledore waited this long to send your letter. Anyway, did you see the Quiddich games recently? They're really interesting, aren't they?"

"Quiddich…uh, never heard of it yet. I'm not that interested in sports," Ed said in a calmer voice, "Anyway what's this Wizard school like anyway?"

"Oh it's amazing! We've got enchanted halls and thousands of books!" Hermione went on excitingly for hours and hours until the train arrived at London. Hermione got up first, then Ed followed. "Do you know the way to Diagon Alley? I'll show you." She led Ed all around London until finally they reached Diagon Alley.

"So, what's with the robes?" Ed asked Hermione, "Some have weird hats and owls following them—they're really weird!"

"Oh, you call them weird, well, not many boys have long hair and are as short as a bean!" Hermione said furiously.

"Who the hell are you calling short! And I'm just saying there a bit strange; you don't see other people in London dressed in robes and weird hats!" Ed yelled extremely loudly so that many people heard them, including Ron and Harry who were walking over to Gringotts to pick up some money.

"Hey Hermione, you got here pretty fast," Harry yelled from a few feet away, "Who's your friend there? He looks too short to be a sixth year like us."

Ed got a demented look on his face. "What _is_ it with you people calling me short? I'm not short!" Ed looked around to prove this and saw some midget guy; he ran over to him. "See, this is what people call short!" yelled Ed as he was pointing to the midget.

"You idiot!" Hermione cried as she ran up and slapped Ed across the face. "You idiot! You're very rude to make fun of a midget! They have no choice of being small! You probably just don't drink milk or something!"

'She's just like Winry,' Ed thought to himself. "Well, sorry for making fun of someone's size, I just thought it would be fun for _me_ to do it for once. So, show me around; how long until we go to this Hogwarts place?"

"Well, first you have to get your books and your wand since you haven't been to Hogwarts yet, or any magic school for that matter. You have money in gringotts right?" Hermione asked Ed.

"Well um... no. I actually have no idea about magic or anything," Ed said with a grin. He noticed the three teens had a confused face. "So um, I know Hermione; what are your names?"

"Oh I'm Ron Weasley"

"And I'm Harry Potter" Harry expected a reaction from Ed but he just shrugged. "So Ed, do you live around here?"

"Uh...no I live in Germany with my dad." Ed stretched his arms out; he was tired from listening to Hermione talk about Hogwarts. "So is there a hotel here or something? I'm tired."

"Sure we'll go _after _we buy all our stuff." Hermione said in a happy voice.

Ed just groaned as they went to almost every shop to buy robes, books, Ed's wand, and more. They ended up spending a ton of money. They reached the hotel after hours of shopping. "So now can you please explain this magic thing?" Ed asked.

"Well, first it's weird that you know nothing about magic and you are going to Hogwarts this late in your life," Ron said curiously, "Anyway, magic lets you perform things like levitation and transfiguration."

"Oh well, I'll learn fast. There _is_ a library, right? I'll learn fast." Ed looked at the window. "It looks like that owl wants to get in." Ed pointed to the window and went to open it. The owl flew in with four letters, each of them addressed to either Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ed.

The letter read:

_Dear student,_

_This year in Hogwarts you are required to take one of the following three classes. These classes are: Voodoo, Government, and Alchemy. Note - these classes start third term._

_Your headmaster,_

_Dumbledore_

"Hmm...well, none of them seem too interesting. Government—that's something we just wouldn't want to do. Voodoo—that's like evil and torture. And alchemy... that's the art Flamel did, right? I don't know much about it though." said Hermione as she checked out the list. She looked over at Ed who had a shocked look on his face. "Ed, are you all right?"

Ed looked up _"Alchemy huh... so it can be done here,"_ he said to himself. "Ah nothing; I'm fine. I think I'll take Alchemy—at least I know a bit about it!" Ed said so the others could hear.

"Anyway, we don't have to pick right now and it's late. Let's all go to sleep," said Harry as he went to turn the light in the corner off, "Goodnight everyone!" he called as the lights turned off. Instead of doing this, Ed took a walk to the lobby where there was a phone he could use.

"_Bring, Bring, Bring,"_ the phone in Germany rang until Hoenheim picked up. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hi Dad!" came the answer.

"Ed! Grr...why did you have to leave today? This guy Hughes came here looking for you. He spent about five hours asking me where you were and three hours showing me pictures of his daughter!"

"Sorry Dad!" Ed said in a humorous voice.

"Well anyway, how've you been? Is it hard learning magic?"

"I haven't started yet, but listen; they have an alchemy class in the school! There may be a way home!"

"I see…Ed, look into it and call me if you find anything. It's late so good night."

"Ya, bye."

"Bye." Ed hung up and returned to the room; it'd been a long day and he was tired.


	3. The Train

Chapter 3: The Train

"RUN!" yelled Hermione as they charged for the train platform 9 ¾, "We are going to be late! Ed why did you have to sleep in? Hurry, go through the wall!"

"Though the wall?" asked Ed, confused, "And I didn't sleep in that much; you didn't tell me the train left so early!" Harry and Ron ran through the wall and Ed stopped in front of it in awe. Hermione then pushed Ed in the wall and dragged him quickly to the train.

"Get in!" yelled Harry as the four teenagers jumped onto the train. Harry sighed as they got in the train just before it left. It took them a little while to find empty seats. "So guys, what of those three courses are you going to take third term?" he asked once they settled in.

"Well, I think I'll take Alchemy," said Ron in a obvious voice. "The Ministry of Magic isn't our favorite thing right now and Voodoo is something a Slytherin would take, but I know nothing about this alchemy."

"I'll take Alchemy too," said Hermione, "Just as Ron said, all the others are bad news and I read about it once before; it's like transfiguration. Ed what will you take?"

"Huh?" Ed asked blankly as he looked up from watching the scenery pass by out the window, "Oh I'll take Alchemy too. And what is a Slytherin?"

"Well, since this is your first time at Hogwarts you don't know there are four houses. Gryffindor—we are in that house—Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," said Hermione in a know-it-all voice, "You should hope to get into Gryffindor. Slytherin is full of obnoxious pure bloods.

"Pure bloods?"

"People without muggle parents," explained Harry

"Muggles?"

"You really are clueless!" said Ron in a surprised voice.

"Well, that's why I asked in the hotel, but we left so fast I never got an answer!" said Ed angrily, "So you got any extra books with you? I could learn a little now." Just then the door to the cabin opened and an exhausted man was standing there looking like he ran a long way.

"Is there room?" the man asked as the train began to depart from the station.

"Of course," the four teens answered at once.

"Oh thanks," said the man as he stumbled into the cabin. "So your sixth years right? I'm the schools new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Nevy.

"Oh, you look like a good new teacher—not all stiff like our teachers in the past." Hermione said politely.

"She's already trying to get on his good side," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just nodded.

Professor Nevy looked around the cabin. "Oh, you're Harry Potter right? The guy that stopped Voldemort?" asked Nevy with a smile.

Everyone stared in awe because Nevy said the dark lords name except Ed.

"So...why is it so quiet?" asked Ed finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh, nothing," said Nevy, finally realizing what he said.

'_If this guys doesn't know then it's best we don't tell him,' _thought the three sixth years.

"Well, I better go see if there is any other teachers here to give me advice," said Nevy before he walked out the door.

After Nevy exited, three boys walked in. "So, you're the new kid," said the blond haired one.

"Get lost Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

"Why should I? I want to see the new first—I mean sixth year."

Ed tried to hold his anger in but it was no use. "Who the hell are you calling a short kid who could stay a first year on height alone!"

"What with you? I didn't say that," said Malfoy who looked like he enjoyed Ed's misery.

Ed growled under his breath as he threw a punch at Malfoy but he somehow dodged the punch and threw one at Ed. Ed lifted his right arm and thought, '_Damn it! My right arm is useless without the automail!'_ When the punch made impact with his arm he grabbed Malfoy's fist. Ed stood as he stared at his arm. '_Automail, it can't exsist here,'_ he thought as he quickly threw Malfoy's punch away, causing him to stumble toward the door.

Malfoy held his hand in pain; it looked like the bones were crushed. "Damn you! What kind of grip was that?" yelled Malfoy as he stormed off followed, by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ed, what was that?" asked Ron. "No one could have a grip that hard."

Ed continued to look at his arm and he finally asked, "Is there a bathroom anywhere?"

"Sure, down the hall to the left," said Harry in a calm voice.

Ed raced to the bathroom and locked the door. He nervously pulled up his sleeve to see automail. "What the... what the hell? Automail?" said Ed to himself. Then Ed pulled up his left pant leg and saw automail. "How? How can I have automail?"

It had been several minutes before Ed returned a bit shocked. "Ed, are you okay?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a little surprised that I had such a grip." said Ed nervously. By now Professor Nevy had returned.

"Oh, well, I got Harry's name," said Nevy breaking the tension, "So what are your names?

"Ron...Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Edward Elric."

Professor Nevy nodded. "So are you guys ready for a good sixth year? I hear you're into Quiddich, Harry. How long have you been playing?"

"About five years—since I was a first year," replied Harry happily

"Ah I see. Oh, look, we're coming close to the castle. You'd best get ready," said Nevy in a kind voice.

Then a random speaker appeared in the cabin, saying, "Edward Elric, please report to the back of the train." Ed got up and turned toward the door. "I'll be fine," he called back. When Ed finally made it to the back of the train, he ended up in a room with a old women and a hat.

"Here, we should do this now—better than a sixth year being sorted with the first years," the woman said. Ed was very confused, but then he remembered the four houses and that he had to join one of them. Ed sat down as a hat was placed upon his head.

The hat started to sing which creeped Ed out. The hat finally spat out "GRYFFINDOR!" Ed was relieved because it was the house that his other friends here were in. As the hat finished, the train stopped and the woman told Ed to meet with the other students. It took Ed a while to get past the students and to his friends. "They had me sorted back there," said Ed as the four started to walk to the carriages, "I got into Gryffindor like you guys," he said cheerfully.

"That's good," said Hermione, "Now we can help you study more so you can catch up."

Ed sighed at the last comment; he really didn't want to spend his whole time studying. He wanted to find a way to get home and investigate why his automail was here.

When all the students got to the castle they walked up stairs that seemed to be endless and the doors to the great hall opened. Ed gasped as he entered the large room and took his seat.


	4. The First Day

Chapter 4: First Night

"So this is the great hall?" asked Ed, looking around at the tables and the teachers in the front, "So when do the classes start?" he asked so only Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear.

"Well, the first years have to get sorted into the four houses first, and then there's the feast," said Hermione in bored tone; she was tired of explaining things.

"So, how long does it take for the food to come? I'm starving," asked Ed lazily.

"Once the sorting ends the food will come," said Ron, also anxiously awaiting the food.

As Ron finished speaking the doors to the great hall opened and in walked Professor McGonagall with the new first years. Ed watched disinterestedly until one little girl caught is eye. If Ed weren't in a different world he would have run up to her. "_Nina,"_ Ed whispered to himself, watching the Nina of this world walk in.

"All right children, please get into a line and wait to be sorted!" said the old witch loudly. The children all lined up waiting to find their houses. "Nina Tucker" was the one of the last names to be read off. At that point Ed was positive that it was the alternate Nina of this world. McGonagall read the names down rather fast. Ed really didn't pay much attention after Nina was placed in Gryffindor.

Ed noticed that some ancient old guy got up and walked to the front of the room. "Greetings all students and first years! I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. I have a few notices before we start the feast. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Nevy! Please rise professor!" Nevy got up and waved his hand. "Also, we have your teachers for the three new electives! For Voodoo Professor Snape will be teaching you!" the houses started to boo except the Slytherins and Ed because he had no idea who Snape was. "For Government we have Percy Weasley!" People started to clap as Ron froze. "_Ron you didn't tell us Percy was teaching!" _ Harry whispered to Ron.

"Sadly our Alchemy teacher has not arrived yet, but will come in on time, that I promise you! So now let us start the feast!"

Ed's eyes widened as the food magically appeared. He almost lifted his plate looking for an alchemy array. Ed quickly recovered from his shock and started to eat immediately. "So how long does this feast last?" asked Ed as he kept grabbing food. Everyone at Gryffindor table just stared at Ed indulging the food.

"Sort of long," Hermione said, trying to figure out how someone could fit so much food in their mouth at one time.

"Hey, Potter," cried a sneering Slytherin voice from the table over, "I hope you, Weasley, Miss Mudblood, and shrimpy are enjoying your meal because it will be your last when my father hears about the train!"

After Malfoy finished his threat Ed's head turned with a demented look. "Who are you calling super shorty that can't even be seen under a microscope!" Ed cried out as everyone turned to Ed and Malfoy. Dumbledore started to rise but Snape was already at the two boys.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the problem?" asked Snape in a scary voice.

"Sir, that short boy was threatening me on the train ride and is continuing here!"

Ed tried to hold himself back from ripping Malfoy's face off. "He's lying!" he protested.

"Is he now? Well, I tend to believe my own house over a bunch of Gryffin—"

"That's enough Professor!" interrupted Dumbledore, "Let's get to our houses shall we? Let's go, on to your houses now!"

Snape gave a cold glare at Ed as he turned back to the teachers. Then all the students started to walk out of the great hall and toward their houses. When all the Gryffindors arrived at the portrait of the fat lady they stopped. "Password?" she asked.

"Draculous Repentra" said Harry.

Ed didn't understand the word but entered the room as the portrait swung open. "So, where do I sleep?" asked Ed in Harry's direction.

"Upstairs; I'll show you." Harry led Ed up the stairs and showed him his bed with his stuff on it. Harry then led Ed back downstairs and by the fire where Ron and Hermione were.

"So, do you guys have any brothers or sisters?" Ed asked randomly.

"I live with my mom and dad no siblings," answered Hermione cheerfully.

"I have five brothers, one sister, and my mum and dad," Ron replied.

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin Dudley," said Harry, trying to avoid the subject.

Hermione saw that Harry was uncomfortable so she asked another question. "So what about you Ed? You said you lived with your dad."

"Ya, I do. My Mom died when I was eight and my brother…well, I don't know where he is."

"Is he working or something?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I know about; he's younger than me so he shouldn't be." Ed felt tension in the room so he changed the subject. "So, Professor Nevy seems very nice. For some reason I feel like I know him though..."

"Really?" the three said in unison.

"Aw, it's probably nothing."

"I wonder who the alchemy teacher will be…" said Hermione blankly.

"No idea," Ron said.

"Oh ya, who is this Percy person? You three didn't seem too pleased he was here," asked Ed.

"He's my brother." Ron said disappointedly.

"And he doesn't believe Harry or Dumbledore," finished Hermione.

"And that professor who came up to me—the one with the black hair—who is he?" Ed asked next.

"He's Snape," said Ron in a disgusted voice, "He hates Harry and all us Gryffindors!"

As Ron finished his talk about Snape Ed noticed that the girl that looked like Nina was walking up. "Um...excuse me," she asked, "Um, where are the girls' beds?"

"Here, I'll show you," offered Hermione as she got up and led Nina to the beds.

"We should also go to bed," suggested Ed.

Harry and Ron nodded and started up the stairs to their beds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Amestris:

Winry looked up at the dark starry night. '_He will come back…I know he will_,' Winry kept telling herself. She started to cry; she knew she had to be strong for Ed and for everyone else who missed him. "I won't believe them—not the military—I know Ed isn't dead!" Winry looked down for a second at the hot chocolate she was drinking.

"WINRY!" she heard her grandmother call, "Look up at the sky!"

Winry looked up and gasped quietly. A huge alchemy array was up in the sky. Winry just kept starring. '_Ed are you coming back?'_ she thought. She stood up and started screaming at the array. "EDWARD! PLEASE COME BACK!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munich:

"Did you hear that?" Ed asked Harry and Ron before they went to bed.

"No, nothing," they both replied.

"It must have been nothing then," Ed said aloud.


	5. Potions and Memories

Chapter 5: Potions and Memories

"ED, WAKE UP!" cried Ron in Ed's ear. Ed jolted awake with all the noise and jumped out of bed looking alarmed. "Ed, we'll be late if you don't get up and dressed! We have potions now."

"Uh...wha...give me five more minutes," Ed said lazily, turning toward the bed.

Harry ran toward Ed's bed to help Ron. "You better wake up Ed, you don't want to be late!"

"I don't feel well," said Ed, trying to acted sick.

"Then maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey. She can give you a needle an-"

When Ed heard 'needle' he jumped out of bed again and raced down the stairs. "What did you say to make him go so fast?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, maybe needle?"

"He's afraid of needles," they both said in unison as they walked down the stairs and out of the dorm.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Hermione "and why did Ed seem so rushed when he came out of bed?" She turned to Harry and Ron, "did you curse him or something?"

"N-No, we didn't do anything. We just told him Madam Pomfrey would give him a shot if he was sick," they both replied.

"Is that so? Oh well, let's hurry; Potions is starting soon!" said Hermione as she started running.

The four entered Potions a little early. '_So much for being late,'_ Ed thought to himself as he took a seat next to Harry. "So, who teaches this cla-" Ed was interrupted by Snape as he walked into the room.

"Alright, please take out your books and turn to page 482. And the—" Snape stopped talking and looked at Ed. "Oh, we have the new student: Mr. Edward Elric. Well Mr. Elric, how much do you know about Potions?" He continued before Ed had a chance to answer. "Nothing? Just as I thought. Well Mr. Elric, welcome to Potions. But I should be saying 'welcome to hell'." Snape turned to the board and started to scribble something down.

"He's a really supportive teacher," Ed whispered to Ron sarcastically. Ron nodded with a grin on his face.

"Anything you would like to share with us, Mr. Elric?" Snape asked as he turned from the board.

"Sure, just saying you're a very supportive teacher. Keep up the good work."

"Very funny; twenty points from Gryffindor. See, look how supportive I am."

Ed shrugged, and then noticed all the Gryffindors were giving him evil glares.

"Anyway lets continue with class," Snape said in his cold, dark voice.

Ed must have gone to sleep at one point, but he spent most of his time drawing pictures of him killing his enemies. He drew himself stabbing Envy, transmuting Scar into a red stone, and beating Roy up; he also drew himself taller than Roy. Finally, Potions was over; it seemed like years of boredom.

"Come on, we have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts now!" said Hermione not as rushed as before, "Ed what where you doing during potions? You must have lost us 200 points from sleeping, talking back to Snape, and drawing. You're just like Harry and Ron, always getting into trouble!"

"We don't _always_ get into trouble," protested Harry and Ron.

After a lot of fighting, the four finally arrived at Professor Nevy's class. "Hello students. As you know, I am Professor Nevy, but you may call me Nevy.

"_What kind of name is that?"_ Malfoy whispered to another Slytherin.

"Good question, Mr. Malfoy. What kind of name is Nevy? Well, I'm not sure myself but let's explore on other names as well. What kind of name is Draco? Is it French?" Malfoy had a disgusted look on his face after Nevy's last comment but he shut up. "So anyway, let's get started. Today I have this little box; any guesses what's in side anyone? Anyone? No, okay then; this is a Dementar. Not a Dementor, a _Dementar_. It is a little slime that flies around and gets inside your head through your nostrils." Nevy got a lot of 'Ewws' and 'cools' from his audience. "But it is very dangerous. It will project your worst memories for all to see. Somewhat like a Dementar, but you use a different spell to break it. Expectra Laptro. Say it now!"

"Expectra Laptro!" the class chanted.

"Ready, here we go!" Nevy said as he opened the box. The students stepped back from the flying slime. It went for Harry first and got up his nose into his brain. It projected his parents dieing and also Sirius dying.

"Expectra Laptro!" Harry screeched. A flash of light appeared and the slime flew toward Ed. He jumped out of the way but it came back.

The Dementar then got into Ed's head. "Damn it." Ed cursed softly; he was trying to fight off the Dementar with his own will. It didn't work though; the Dementar projected Ed's mom dieing and Ed and Al about perform human transmutation. "Expectra Laptro!" Ed yelled, which made the Dementar fly out and into Nevy's head where it showed a blonde man falling to the ground dead as another man who's face was covered by the shadow of a tree.

"Nevy's eyes widened. "Expectra Laptro!" he yelped. As the Dementar flew up again, Nevy grabbed it and threw it into the chest. "All right, students, that was a good first class," said Nevy in an exhausted voice, "Class dismissed." After that Nevy walked up the stairs and into his office.

Ed and Harry were also exhausted by the Dementar. "Ed, that was your mother wasn't it?" asked Harry while he forced himself onto his feet.

"Ya, and those were your parents and someone else right?"

"Ya, the last one dying was my godfather."

"Okay then, let's get going; it's lunch time," Hermione said while helping Ed up.

"Mmm...lunch," said Ron as he helped Harry out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nevy's office:

"Damn it!" cried Nevy as he knocked over a lamp. "Damn it all!"

"He's not very pleased with you," said a cloaked figure in the corner of the room.

"I don't care what he thinks! I can kill him right now! Why does he need them both?" cried Nevy.

"I don't know," said the cloaked figure.

"I can hand him Potter with ease but—"

"The Dark Lord needs you to wait, Nevy! He needs them so his plan will work. You will have your revenge, don't worry."

"Good, because when I get my hands on him he'll pay for what he did to me."

"Very well Nevy, just don't kill him. We know you won't kill Potter, but you might kill-"

"Don't say his name! It pains me to think about him."

"Very well, just be ready to hand them _both_ to the Dark Lord. He may need them soon; those fools on the other side are getting very suspicious."

"I will, I will…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amestris:

"I don't care about the damned paperwork, I want you to investigate the sky!" screamed an angry Roy Mustang at Havoc."

"Right away, Fuhrer sir," Havoc replied.

"Sir?"

"What is it Riza?" asked Roy in a calmer voice.

"General Armstrong is back with his report."

"Very Good! Send him in!"

Armstrong walked in and saluted to Roy with a respectful, "Sir".

"At ease. What did you find out?"

"Nothing you would like sir," Armstrong replied grimly.

"How so?"

"The alchemy array is a very powerful array if it was used. It also serves for something evil. The sides are marked with what looks like a snake coming out of a skull's mouth."

"Really, so how is this bad again?"

"There are only two people that the circle could possibly be made by and those two are the names on the circle itself. The circle read Lord Voldemort and..."

"Lord Voldemort? Weird name! Ha! And the other one is whom?"

"E...Ed...Edward Elric."

Roy's eyes widened and he slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn you Ed! One year of searching and you give me trouble! Thanks...thanks a lot!" yelled Roy up at the circle.

"There was also a prophecy. It said, _'When the force of two worlds collide a war between the two will be the only thing to settle the battle and reveal the true enemy.'"_

"I think that's where he is Armstrong."

"Who sir?"

"Fullmet- I mean Ed."


	6. Huge Alchemy Array and Hogsmeade

Chapter 6: Huge Alchemy Array and Hogsmeade

The next month and a half went very bad for Ed. He had to endure Snape everyday, plus Nevy was not being his usual self. He was meaner, but only towards Ed, most of the time giving him tones of homework and whatnot.

"This is very annoying," stated Ed, trying to make sense out of his Herbology homework, "The only teacher that gives me a break with work is that Hagrid guy. He knows it's hard to make up five years of work in a few months."

"Hey Ed, hurry or you'll be late!" called Ron excitedly.

"For what?"

"Hogsmeade of course!"

"Hogsmeade?"

"Ya, the village near here. They got everything! Candy, and—"

"So what? I have a lot of work to catch up on," said Ed as he started looking at some potion ingredients.

"You've been in this library all month. Take a break for once!" pleaded Ron.

"Fine, fine I'll go!"

"Then hurry up!" cried Ron as he started to drag Ed out of the library.

Ed and Ron got to the group that was going to Hogsmeade just before it left. "Ron, Ed, nice of you to be on time," said Hermione, somewhat angrily, "Come on, let's go before we're left behind."

The four finally reached Hogsmeade and decided to look around for a while. They wandered through the village and stopped in some of the shops. After they bought their candy and other small gifts they made their way to the Shrieking Shack.

"Shrieking Shack? That's a weird name for a building," said Ed, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, it was only called that because our third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin is a werewolf. He stayed there during the full moon until he returned to normal."

"Werewolf?" asked Ed in a surprised tone, "You have werewolves here? I've never heard of them being real."

"Well, they are here," said Harry.

"So, about this Lupin…was he a bad teacher because he was a werewolf?" asked Ed curiously.

"No, he is everyone's second favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was first before Professor Nevy came to teach," said Hermione.

"I don't find Nevy that good of a teacher," said Ed, thinking about all the homework he still needed to do.

"He's just trying to get you caught up Ed," said Hermione.

"Ya, ya, whatever, but I still feel like there is another reason."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," said Ed blankly.

"Oh well, let's get back; it's almost time to go," said Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amestris:

"Winry come look at this paper!" Pinako called up to her grandchild. She was looking at the morning paper with news on the Alchemy Array.

"What is it?" called Winry, "I'm in the middle of reading about this automail show."

"I think you should see this," said Pinako in a more serious voice.

"Huh?" Winry took the paper and started reading. She stopped after the first paragraph and read it aloud.

"_We have some ideas about the alchemy array in the sky you've been wondering about from the military. Fuhrer Roy Mustang believes that the array is a connection of two worlds! The Fuhrer also believes that one of two men created this array: 'Lord Voldemort', who doesn't seem to be in this country of Amestris, and 'Edward Elric', the Fullmetal Alchemist and who the Fuhrer calls, 'The Hero of Amestris'. The array is also seemed to be evil!..."_

"No, it can't be Edward! He would never make an evil array!" cried Winry aloud. She read on.

"_...The Fuhrer can no longer perform further investigations. He has called Izumi Curtis, teacher of the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse Elric to Central to try and decipher this array's meaning..."_

"I'm going to central."

"Winry, no," pleaded Pinako.

"I must go to see if I can find him, grandma! I need to find Ed!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central:

"Right this way, Mrs. Curtis," said Havoc as he lead Izumi, Al, and Sig to Roy.

"Sensei, do you think we'll find brother?" asked Al.

"Maybe, Al, maybe."

"Ah, welcome Izumi, Al, Sig," said Roy, looking up from his paper work.

"You wanted me to come," said Izumi in an annoyed voice.

"Ah yes, follow me," said Mustang as he lead the three out the back of the Military building to a huge pile of scrape metal, wood, and anything else Roy could find, "The only way we can see the array up close is if we make stairs. Izumi, if you please."

"Fine, but only because Ed is involved," said Izumi. She clapped her hands together and touched the pile of random materials. With a great flash of light the pile was transmuted into a huge staircase. "Well, we better get started."

Roy and Izumi started walking up the stairs to the huge array. After many hours they finally reached it. Roy and Izumi just stared at the array; it said what Armstrong read to Roy. "So, what do we do now?" asked Roy.

"This," said Izumi as she placed her hands on the array. The array shinned bright purple. "Wha—"

Before Izumi could finish, she was in front of the gate. "No—" The gate opened and started to pull her in "No! I will never be taken by the gate no—!" The gate pulled her in and the light vanished. Roy was left alone on the top of the staircase.

"What the hell?" is all he managed to say before the stairs started to collapse and Roy fell. Al quickly drew an array and transmuted the ground so it moved upward and caught Roy.

"Roy, where is Sensei?" Al asked.

"I don't know, Al."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some dark cave in Munich:

"Nevy! Your aren't performing your mission well!" yelled Voldemort, who is standing at the front of the room.

Nevy was with one other person in the room. "S-sorry my lord."

"There is no room for your failure!" said the other man in the room.

"Nevy, if you don't complete your mission by the third term at Hogwarts I will kill you," said Voldemort.

"Yes, I know my Lord, but there is never any chance!" cried Nevy.

"Then find one, NOW!" yelled Voldemort.

"Lord!" yelled Nevy as he walked away.

"Voldemort, sir, we also have one more problem," said the other man.

"What is that?"

"Someone went through the array today."

"What?"

"My Lord, should I destroy her?"

"Her?"

"Yes, it is his teacher."

"No, let her come to us; we can use them both."

The man chuckled. "Right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts:

"Ed, it's almost Halloween! Plus the first Quiddich game is tomorrow!" cried Ron.

"Oh really," said Ed, not really caring.

"Oh well, let's go to bed. You coming Ed?" asked Harry.

"No, I have to finish some of this work, but good night."

"Good night," said Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	7. Quiddich

Chapter 7: Quiddich

"Done!" exclaimed Ed to himself as he finally finished all of his work from the previous years, "Now I can sleep!" Ed walked up the stairs to his bed and collapsed on it, immediately falling asleep. Seconds after, his alarm clock rang.

"Oh, damn it," whimpered Ed, trying to get out of his bed.

"Come on, Ed, let's go," yelled Harry over to Ed.

"I'm...coming," moaned Ed as he walked to the stairs, "When will I get some sleep? So, so tired..."

"What? Tired? You said you were going to bed right after us, didn't you?" asked Ron.

"Ya, but I ended staying up all night finishing the work I had to make up," said Ed sleepily.

When the three boys made it downstairs, Hermione greeted them. "Hey guys. Hey Harry, Ron, you ready for Quiddich?"

"What do you mean Hermione? That bitch Umbridge took my Quiddich privileges," said Harry angrily.

Ed and Ron winced at Harry's curse, but Hermione went and slapped Harry across the face. "Harry! Never say that about anyone, even if Umbridge was one of our worst teachers. And it was only a year's ban remember?"

"Uh... sorry Hermione," said Harry putting his hand over his stinging cheek. Harry then realized Hermione said he could play Quiddich. "Oh ya, it was only a year's ban! What about Ginny? She took my place.

"Yep, so you better get ready. You haven't had a Quiddich game in a while, and Ginny agreed to quit as long as you came back," said Hermione.

"Umm…so what is this Quiddich?" said Ed, interrupting the conversation.

"You asked the same question when we met on the train from Germany," said Hermione.

Ron decided to answer, "Quiddich is a sport with—um..."

"Forget already Ron?" teased Harry.

"Um...no, I just think Ed should see for himself," said Ron.

"Oh, ok Ron," said Hermione, "That's a good idea."

"Really?" asked Ron, "I mean, of course it is."

Ed sighed, then shrugged. He started to walk down out of the common room. "Come on, let's get some food; I'm so hungry."

"First you say you're tired, and you're now hungry. Ed, make up you mind!" exclaimed Hermione as she walked after Ed.

Harry and Ron laughed as they also followed. "So, you ready Harry?" Ron asked. "You haven't played in a while."

"Ya, I know, but I'll be ready," said Harry happily. Hermione and Ed were arguing about food ahead of them, Hermione saying that Ed eats to fast and Ed saying it's natural.

When the four finally reached the Great Hall, Ed sprinted to the table to get some breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione reached it to find Ed with many plates of food spread out in front of him.

"So, where should I start?" asked Ed with a grin, looking at his large variety of food, "Eggs, bacon, saus—"

"Ed, can you ever forget about food?" asked Hermione in exasperation, "You won't die if you don't eat one meal, and besides, Harry and Ron should be eating; they have Quiddich, not you."

"Ya, so what?" scowled Ed.

"They need their energy to fly!" said Hermione.

Before the argument went any further, Harry interrupted, "Hey look, here comes Hagrid!" motioning toward the half-giant walking into the great hall, "Hey Hagrid!"

Hagrid turned toward the four. "Mournin' Harry, Ron, Hermione, and uh...Ed," Hagrid greeted happily.

"Mourning Hagrid," the four replied.

"So, Harry, Ron; you two ready for—" Hagrid stopped and looked at Ed eating his food extremely fast, "Ed, slow down! The food's not walkin' away."

"Weirder things have happened to me over the past two months," he retorted.

Hagrid got back to his first question, "Harry, Ron; you ready for Quiddich?"

"Ya!" both of them replied.

"Hey, Hagrid, why isn't that Nevy guy up with the teachers?" asked Ed.

"That's _Professor _Nevy, Ed," said Hagrid, "I don't know where he is; no one's seen him since dinner last night. Why did you need him Ed?"

"Well, if I don't turn this essay in to him by Quiddich I get detention until Christmas," Ed said in a sad voice.

"Well, Harry can help you," said Hermione.

"How can I?" asked a confused Harry.

"You know, the map," reminded Hermione.

"Oh ya, come on Ed, let's go," said Harry as he got up and walked out of the great hall. Ed followed with a piece of egg hanging off of his mouth.

"So, what is this map?" asked Ed.

"It's called the Marauder's Map and it shows everyone in the castle."

"Really," said Ed as he and Harry ran toward the common room, knowing they might have lost time walking. Ed tripped on something and fell on the stairs. Harry heard two clangs like metal hitting the ground.

"Ed, you okay?" asked Harry, "Was something metal in your pockets or something?"

Ed nodded, hiding the truth about his automail. "We should hurry!" Ed got up and raced toward the common room without any more difficulty.

"Password?" the fat lady croaked.

"Draculous Repentra" called Harry.

The door opened and Harry went to get the map while Ed stayed downstairs, resting from the long run. Harry came down after a minute or so with some blank parchment. Ed looked at the parchment and thought it was a joke.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Harry and the map appeared as it should.

Ed wasn't really freaked out as much as he would have been if it was the first week. "So where is Professor Nevy?" he asked.

They found him in his office talking to someone named Bellatrix. Ed didn't know who it was, but Harry got up and ran out of the common room. Ed chased after; he kept asking Harry who Bellatrix was, but Harry just kept running toward Nevy's office. Harry blasted the door open with some spell and found Nevy sitting at his desk grading papers.

"May I help you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Elric?" Nevy asked.

"Where is she!" yelled Harry, "Where is Bellatrix!"

"Who?" Nevy simply replied, turning to Ed, "Mr. Elric, do you have your essay?"

"Yes, sir," said Ed as he handed his paper over.

"Mr. Potter, why did you break my door down?"

"I...I thought someone named Bellatrix was here."

"Really, well, I should give you detention, but fix my door and I'll forget about it."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said. He turned toward the door, "_Repairo._" The door was fixed and Harry and Ed raced out; Harry was late for Quiddich.

It took Ed and Harry a few minutes to get down to the Quiddich field. Ed took his place in the Gryffindor's box next to Hermione and Ginny. Harry just got to the dressing room before the game started.

"Nice of you to show up, Harry," said Ron as Harry was changing into his Quiddich uniform, "Come on, let's get going!"

Harry got his uniform on and ran up to the rest of the team. They team got on their brooms and flew out onto the field to face the Slytherin team. The two captains shook hands and the game started. As the players started to fly about, Ed began to understand the game.

'The snitch must let you win or something, those beaters hit away those hexed balls and you try to score with the larger ball,' he thought.

"Nice block from Ron Weasley, and the quaffle goes into Slytherin hands!" yelled the announcer, "I think Harry's found the snitch, but the Slytherin seeker has no idea where it is!"

To Ed, the game seemed to go on forever: scoring and chasing, beating the bludgers. Ed looked up at one point; he thought he saw something fly in the air but then he might have been seeing things. The game trudged on for another hour as the fans cheered for their team. Then Ed heard a young Ravenclaw scream as something flew down from the sky and knocked a player off their broom. The teachers and everybody looked up at what looked like a dragon coming down toward the players.

"Run!" someone shouted from the stands. As the students did so, Ed, Hermione, and Ginny stayed, not leaving without their friends.

The Quiddich players tried to land but the dragon kept throwing them about. Ed jumped off the stand and ran into the field. The dragon saw him and quickly dived down to get to him. Ed jumped back to have the dragon ram into the ground. The teachers started to shoot spells, hexes, and anything that could stop it, but they had no luck; the dragon kept trying to attack and Ed kept dodging and running.

The dragon was faster and clamped it teeth on Ed's right arm. Ed smirked and kicked the dragon in the neck with his left. Hermione, Ginny, and the other Quiddich players who stayed behind stared and Ed as his arm seemed unharmed. Ed smirked again and clapped his hands quickly together, hoping his alchemy would work and transmuted his arm into a sword. He charged at the dragon, getting close enough to slash it across the side of its body. The dragon shrieked in pain as it flew back into the sky.

"Come back here, you bastard!" Ed called up to the dragon, breathing heavily from the battle.

"Ed, are you alright?" called Hermione who was staring at his metal arm.

"Ya, I'm fine," said Ed with a grin, "Harry, Ron; you guys ok?"

"Just fine," Harry and Ron yelled back.

The dragon then crashed to the ground. A bright, white light came from it and turned into Professor Nevy.

"An Animagus?" cried Hermione.

"No," said Ed, who looked like he had figured something out. He walked up to Nevy, who was barely standing. He took his sword hand and stabbed Nevy right through the heart and stepped back.

"Edward Elric! What did you do!" cried McGonagall from the teachers seats; she looked horrified. Dumbledore stood next to her, looking calm.

Nevy fell to the ground. After a few seconds he stood up again. "So you finally figured it out," he said to Ed.

"Ya, it took me a while, but it was mostly when you attacked as the dragon. You mostly went for me, and then your name clicked. How stupid was I—Nevy—really, I should have figured it out quicker," yelled Ed as he raced toward Nevy, ready to attack again, "This is what you get for trying to kill more people, you damn Homunculus! Damn you, ENVY!" Ed tried to slash him, but missed and Envy reverted to his true form.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were very confused, but also felt sick to see a guy in what Envy's natural clothing was.

"That's very disturbing," said Ron looking at Envy.

Dumbledore was running up to Ed and Envy now. With another bright light, Envy turned into Harry.

"Now Dumbledore, would you kill you favorite pupil? Huh? Would ya?" With another flash of light, Envy was Al, "Will you kill me, brother?" Envy turned to Ed.

"Damn you," was all Ed could say.

Envy kept changing forms, from the Minister of Magic, to Sloth, then Ron and Winry. Ed was sick of this; he charged at Envy, regardless who he was. Envy saw Ed coming and thought he could stop him with one form. He transformed to his _real_ self. Ed froze; he couldn't do it.

"What's wrong Ed?" asked Envy, "Can't do it? I'm not surprised you would kill anyone to protect you friends, but come on, let's see you try; come on, try to kill me. Try to kill your own flesh and blood; try to kill me, BROTHER!"

"Ed, is he really your brother?" asked Hermione.

"My half-brother," replied Ed.

Envy smirked and quickly went after Ed. "The Dark Lord wants you Ed, and you too Potter! Once I get you he will give it back to me; he will give me my body back!"

"Do you really think that?" asked Ed as he clapped his hands and transmuted a spear. Ed stuck the spear in the ground and dragged it as he ran in a random direction.

"What are you trying to do?" demanded Envy.

Ed just ran, dodging whatever Envy attacked him with. Dumbledore helped by blasting Envy around as Ed continued to drag the spear. He grinned as he took out his wand and blasted Envy into the center of his drawing.

"Look at the ground, Envy!" yelled Ed.

Envy looked down in fear. "Y..You bastard!" he yelled.

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the transmutation circle he drew. Envy couldn't move; he knelt down and started throwing up some red stones. Envy tried to escape but Ed threw something at him, which made Envy freeze and continue to throw up red stones.

"Ed, what was that?" asked Dumbledore.

"Pieces of his hair when he was human," said Ed.

Envy was then out of red stones and the transmutation stopped. Envy got up and with the last of his power, he turned into Ed and charged toward his enemy. Ed jumped back but got a huge cut down his side. He was still able to stab Envy in the chest, making him fall to the ground. Ed withdrew his sword and stood over Envy.

"Brother…cough, cough…thanks for ending my life. Now I can wait in hell for you, then I'll kill you and father."

"Envy," said Ed, who was barely standing because of his cut.

"See you in hell," said Envy, seconds before he died. Ed then fainted because of the pain.

"Hurry!" cried Dumbledore to Hermione, "Take him to the hospital wing! I'll check on the other students."

Hermione picked up Ed and took him to the hospital wing with Ginny's help. Harry and Ron met Dumbledore at Envy's dead body.

"Um, Professor? What happened?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and then back to Envy. "I don't know, Harry, but I think Ed does. Perhaps you should ask him."

"Ya," agreed Harry as he and Ron raced off to the hospital wing.

"I hope Ed's alright," said Ron.

"Ya, me too," said Harry.


	8. Christmas Cheer

Chapter 8: Christmas Cheer

Ed awoke in a white bed. He felt awfully weak and could barely move at all. He noticed that his automail arm was in plain sight but he didn't care. He tried to recall what happened on the Quiddich field with Envy.

Ed struggled to get up and see where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked himself out loud.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Ed," said a voice.

"Dad?" Ed asked in confusion.

"Yes Ed, it's me," said Hoenheim.

"Dad, he was here! Envy and—"

"I know son, I know. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess, but I'm starving."

Hoenheim chuckled. "You should be; you've been like this for at least a month and a half."

"What?" asked Ed.

"Ed, it's almost Christmas," said Hoenheim.

"Oh…what about the others; are they okay?"

"Yes. They are puzzled about the situation with alchemy and your automail, though."

Ed couldn't help but smile. "So, what did I miss while I was asleep?"

"Well, you got this huge get well package," said Hohenhim pointing to a large crate.

"What's inside?"

"Pictures. Dumbledore and I looked inside; it's pictures of that guy's daughter."

"Hughes?" asked Ed fearfully.

"Ya."

"Figures," said Ed.

After Ed and Hoenheim's conversation ended, Dumbledore entered the room. Behind him were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and most of the teachers.

"Wow, a whole wake-up party; how famous did killing Envy get me?" asked Ed with a laugh.

"Ed, your awake," said Dumbledore in a casual voice. "Now, I'm sorry if I'm being sudden, but please tell us what is going on."

"Okay, but it's a very long story," said Ed, looking at his dad who nodded, "Well basically, my dad and I are from another world called Amestris, which is on the other side of this gate…"

"Another world? That's crazy!" said Snape as he stepped forward.

"But true," said Ed, "Anyway, in our world alchemy flourishes and machines don't. So, in our world there is human transmutation, which is basically bringing someone back to life. My brother, Al, and I tried it to bring our mom back to life." Hohenhim flinched at the mentioning of Trisha. "We failed. I lost my arm and my leg and my brother lost his whole body."

"How can someone lose their body and live?" asked Ron.

"I attached his soul to a suit of armor," said Ed grimly, "We also didn't know that by failing in our alchemy, we created a Homunculus. There were seven in total. Envy was my dad's failure or his Sin. Anyway, my brother and I looked for the Philosopher's Stone and by doing so we saw unimaginable pain and in the end I was transported to this world. That's why I'm taking Alchemy this year; I'm looking for a way to get back."

"Really amazing," said Dumbledore, "I suppose that Envy was working for Voldemort."

"Who?" asked Ed and Hoenheim.

"The Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort."

Everyone winced at the mention of Voldemort except Harry and the two Elrics.

"So, he worked for Voldemort and for some reason he needed Harry and yourself," said Dumbledore.

"Okay, so now what I want to know, Mr. Elric," said Snape. "Is why the Dark Lord would want you?"

"I passed through the gate," said Ed, "This Voldemort guy must want to pass through it."

"Ah, well, that's all I need," said Dumbledore, "Christmas is tomorrow. Goodbye everyone. Oh, Mr. Elric, would you like to leave now?"

"Sure," said Hoenheim.

Now everyone was gone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Bloody hell Ed, are you okay? You've been out for almost two months!" asked Ron.

Mostly everyone then looked at Ed's arm; Hermione didn't thinking she would be rude.

"I've already told you I lost my arm trying to bring back my Mom," said Ed, thinking about what he should do with the pictures that Hughes sent him.

"Ya, but doesn't it get annoying sometimes?" asked Ginny.

"Ya, it does," said Ed. "But I've gotten use to it after about five years."

"You've had it that long?" asked Harry.

"Ya," said Ed. He got out of bed, went over to the crate, clapped his hands together, and pressed them against it. With a bright light the crate turned into a life size figure of a piece of armor. "This...this is what my brother, Al, looked like the last time I saw him."

"So, this was the armor you put him in?" asked Harry.

"Ya, so let's go back to the common room. It's almost Christmas," said Ed.

"I don't think you want to go back," said Ron.

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Well, every student hates you for killing their favorite teacher," finished Ron.

"Why? I saved them; Envy would have killed them anyway!" cried Ed.

"Ya, but they don't know that," said Ginny.

Ed sighed; "It doesn't matter I've faced worse." Ed got dressed into his robes and started to walk back to the common room. "So who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" he asked.

"No one knows; we haven't had it. It starts up again after Christmas, just like the Alchemy class." said Hermione.

"Oh," said Ed.

They reached the fat lady and Harry gave the password. As Ed entered the common room, the other Gryffindors gave fearful and hateful glares at Ed. Ed waved and tried to look very innocent and kind. Most of the students turned away, but a few kept glaring at Ed. Ed shrugged and headed upstairs to his bed and fell asleep.

"Surprising that he can still sleep after doing so for two months," said Hermione, amazed.

"Ya," said Ron, not really finding it amazing.

"But, it's weird. Why would Voldemort want someone like Ed?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "Nobody does. Let's get some sleep; tomorrow is Christmas.

"Ya, night everyone," said Ron as he and Harry walked up to the boys dormitory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amestris:

"Merry Christmas everyone," said Al as he walked into the Rockbell home.

"Al! Welcome!" called Pinako.

"Where's Winry?" asked Al

"She's up in her room," said Pinako, "She hasn't come down since the paper reported on the array in the sky."

"I see," said Al.

"She doesn't accept that Ed may really be gone."

"I'll try to talk to her," said Al.

Al walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Winry's room.

"Grandma, I'm not coming out!" screeched Winry.

"Winry, it's me, Al," said Al.

"H...Hi Al," said Winry.

"Winry, are you crying?" asked Al.

"N-No! Why would I be crying?" asked Winry.

"Pinako told me about Ed," said Al, "I'm sorry. I don't think those where Roy's words; they where the press's."

"I know Roy wouldn't say that," sobbed Winry, "But it hurts to know anyone would think about Ed like that."

"Ya, I guess, but come downstairs; it's Christmas," said Al.

"Sure, I guess," said Winry as she opened the door.

Surprisingly to Al she didn't look like a wreck, "Lets go Al."

Winry and Al went downstairs to find Pinako taking two packages from the mailman.

"Grandma, what are those?" asked Winry.

"I don't know," said Pinako, "They are addressed here and to both of you."

"Us?"

"Yes, one for Winry and one for you, Al," said Pinako.

Winry and Al took their packages and saw that the sender's info was scratched off or erased. They opened their packages; Al got a Crystal Cat who's head moves, and Winry got a bunch of wrenches and metal parts. Also, letters where enclosed in the packages. Al opened his; most of it was hard to see but he could make out the ending: '_I'm coming Al'._ Al was confused about it so Winry opened hers and a picture fell out. Winry picked up the picture and just stared.

"Winry, what is it?" asked Al as he went up to see the picture, "Brother! It's a picture of brother, Aunty!"

Pinako went over as well to see the picture. "Ed," was all she could say.

Winry picked the letter up and searched the letter. She found one line she could read: '_I'm sorry Winry'._ Winry smiled. "Ed, you're alive! I knew you were!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts:

Christmas day came fast for Ed. He opened more pictures from Hughes, some books and a letter from his dad.

'_Dear Ed,_

_Hey, Marry Christmas. I found some of your old letters to Al and Winry, so I gave them to Dumbledore and he sent them somehow. Maybe he knows how to get back? Anyway, thanks for the picture of your Mom; it's brightened up the house a lot. _

_-Dad'_

Ed read it over a couple of times to make sure it was right. He would ask Dumbledore about the way home tomorrow at lunch.

"How fair is this?" cried Ron, "Look, we have classes again tomorrow; that's not fair!"

"Oh well, at least we get to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and we start alchemy," said Hermione happily.

'_Alchemy,'_ Ed thought to himself, _'Tomorrow is when I will find a way home. I promise you Al, Winry.'_


	9. Friends and Foes

Chapter 9: Friends and Foes

Ed awoke the next morning with sore arms and legs. "Damn, I can't move," said Ed, trying to get out of bed. With great struggle Ed finally got out of bed and dragged himself down the stairs to the common room. He saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones down there. "What time is it?" Ed asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ed, you missed breakfast!" said Hermione, "We saw the new teachers, well, at least the Dark Arts teacher. He wears spiritual robes and has white hair."

Ed thought it sounded familiar but he couldn't think straight. "So, I missed breakfast, do I have time to get a snack?"

"No, we're actually late for potions!" said Harry as he and the others ran out of the room with Ed straggling behind.

The four were running down to the dungeons as Ed bumped into Snape, who seemed to be late as well. "Mr. Elric? I suggest you watch where you're going. That's another ten points from Gryffindor."

"Ya, ya, sure," said Ed. Snape glared at him. "I mean, sorry Professor."

"Just get to my class!" bellowed Snape.

"Yes, sir," the four replied and they all ran toward the dungeons again.

Snape entered seconds after the four got to their seats. "Okay, today we will spend our time together with a potions test. You will have to tell me all of the ingredients and potions we covered in the last two months.

"That's not fair," said Ed under his breath.

"The test will now begin; any talking will fail you!" yelled Snape, turning towards Ed, "Well, Mr. Elric, I will test you first. Tell me, what are the proper ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion and what does it do?"

"Well...um it does…well…" replied Ed.

"I thought so," said Snape.

"I wasn't here!" protested Ed.

"Because of your battle with Nevy?" asked Snape.

"His name was Envy," said Ed.

"Very well, I guess you can take the test tomorrow," said Snape.

"Tomorrow! I don't have time to study two months worth in one night!" cried Ed.

"You caught up with your other work, five years worth, in two months, I believe," said Snape.

"Grr...this day couldn't get any worse," Ed said to Harry. Harry just grinned and went back to preparing for Snape's test.

Snape went around fairly quickly, seeing that most of the students weren't prepared or hadn't even studied. After the test Snape showed how disappointed he was by deducting fifty points from each house.

"Well, since most of you are failures," said Snape, "Class is dismissed. I have nothing to teach you for today. That test should have taken an hour or more, not a mere forty-five minutes! Get out of my class now!"

The students ran out in fear that Snape would yell more. The four got out of Potions alive and early so they took their time to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That test was so easy," said Hermione, knowing that she passed.

"Easy for you to say," said Ron, knowing that he probably failed.

"Lucky for you, Ed, you didn't have to take it," said Harry.

"Ya, I guess," said Ed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that Ed seemed very depressed since Snape talked to him during potions. He seemed to be thinking about something that really made him sad.

Ed, what's wrong?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice, "Was it Snape? Did he make you think about your brother?"

Ed turned and gave an angered look at Hermione. "Never call him my brother!" said Ed sternly, "He's only Envy to me; he is part of the reason I am here! For that I will never forgive Envy!" Ed turned away and walked toward the stairs. "Can we please just drop it?" he asked.

"Sure, Ed," said Harry.

The rest of the trip to Defense Against the Dark Arts was in silence. Hermione noticed that Ed was reading a letter over and over again, but decided not to ask; she could only see the words 'Dumbledore' and 'Amestris'. The four finally arrived and Ed seemed to put the letter in the binding of one of his books. Ed put his head down on the table, realizing his stomach was rumbling. He was starving and he had two classes to go until lunch. The teacher walked in while Ed had his head on the table, but he didn't care.

"Welcome students to your second term of Defense Against the Dark Arts," said the teacher. Ed thought the voice sounded familiar, but he ignored it. "My name is Professor—"

Ed then realized who the voice belonged to. He looked up and clenched his fist as tight as he could. _'Damn it, I have no luck with these teachers,' _he thought. Ed glared the most vile death look he could give at the teacher.

"—Scar," the teacher finished, "I'm Professor Scar."

Hermione noticed Ed's death glare. "Ed is something wrong?"

"He's—he's Scar," said Ed.

"That's Professor Scar to you, Fullmet—I mean, Edward Elric."

"You...you bastard!" Ed was standing up but he didn't want to attack and possibly have Scar kill the people around him.

Scar just grinned, "Take your seat now, Elric!" boomed Scar, moving his arm up.

"Fine, Scar," said Ed. He could barely restrain himself from ripping Scar's face off.

Scar went through the whole new teacher lecture saying he would punish students much more than detention. "So, class should begin now. I will not give you homework, because I have better things to be doing than grading your work. We will spend all our time here learning to evade dark curses. None of this book work!"

The class went on forever for Ed, his rage growing every time Scar spoke a word. He kept picturing Al as the stone, the Homunculi and Dante taking Al because of Scar. Only one thought kept crossing Ed's mind. '_How are you here?'_

The class ended with Scar noting, "You should be prepared to take many hits with a curse, so learn your defenses." When the four were out in the hall they started to ask questions.

"Ed, what was that? He was a teacher, yet you were very rude! Do you want a reputation of getting on teachers' bad sides?" asked Hermione.

"His name is Scar," said Ed, "He was the bastard who transmuted my brother, Al, into the Philosopher's Stone. He killed countless people; he even tried to kill me."

The other three teens looked at Ed as if he were lying. "Ed, it's probably not the same guy," Harry suggested.

"It's that bastard; no one else in this world would ever know my other name: Fullmetal."

"Fullmetal?" Ron asked, "Sounds stern, like Scar."

"Never compare me to that bastard!" demanded Ed, "He killed thousands to create the stone; the stone I spent five years of my life looking for!"

The others looked at him with widened eyes. "Ed," Hermione said.

"J-just forget it…let's get going or we'll be late for Alchemy," said Ed as he started to walk towards the next flight of stairs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just followed, thinking about what Ed said about Scar and telling themselves it mustn't be true. Hermione looked down and saw Ed clutching a piece of paper; she knew it must have been that letter from earlier.

"We have to cheer Ed up," Harry said to the others.

"Ya," said Ron, "First with that Envy guy and now Professor Scar."

"Let's think of something at lunch," said Hermione, "Hey, Ed, I think Alchemy is in this room."

"Oh, right," said Ed as he entered the room and took a seat.

"So, where's the teacher?" asked Harry, "They're late."

The door shot open and in walked a women; she looked like she was in her forties and was reading a cooking book.

"I'm—I'm leaving," said Ed he tried to get up, but Hermione pulled him back down.

"What now, Ed, worrying you'll fail?" asked Ron.

"Fail? I'm worried about by life!" cried Ed as he tried to get free from Hermione's grasp.

"Okay, today we'll go into the forest and see how you can survive," said the teacher, "You have no other classes today. You must survive for the night and then I will see who is up to my teaching."

Most of the students raised their hands, saying "this is ridiculous" and "what does this have to do with Alchemy?" and "what is Alchemy?". Ed looked for every chance to escape, but the doors seemed to be sealed shut.

"Damn magic," Ed said to himself as he clapped his hands, then realizing he didn't want to be caught, "Damn it, first Scar today and now this. Could today have anymore surprises?"

"Does anyone think they should be excused from this?" asked the teacher.

Ed was the only one brave enough to raise his hand; all others were afraid of getting kicked out. The teacher saw the hand out of the corner of her eye.

"You! What is your excuse?" she pointed at Ed.

"Um... I already did that Sensei," said Ed, praying that he wouldn't end up in the hospital wing again.

Izumi looked up, "Ed?" she asked in a happy voice.

"Ya," said Ed, waving his hand.

"Ed!" Izumi said in an angry voice, "You stupid apprentice!" She tossed the book at Ed and hit him directly in the face.

All of the students looked very frightened at Izumi's rage. Hermione started to go over to Ed to see if he was all right, but Izumi was much faster than her.

"Ed! You moron," yelled Izumi as she threw him into the bookcase by her desk, "You're here in some magic school acting all calm and lazy? You should have been coming ho-" Izumi stopped; she looked around, seeing all the frightened faces. "Uh, how about the rest of you go to the Forbidden Forest and we'll meet you there."

The students quickly ran out as Izumi turned to where Ed was lying. "Ed, how did you get here?"

"Well, you know I went to fight the Homunculi, right?" said Ed, now standing up, "Well, Dante was involved and she sent me to the other side of the gate. But how did you get here, Sensei?"

"Ed, Amestris is in peril; there is a huge alchemy array in the sky," said Izumi "and the press believes that you created it."

"What!" exclaimed Ed.

"Or there is another suspect; his name is Voldemort. Have you heard of him?"

"Ya, actually; he sent Envy after me. He wants me for some reason."

"It must be the array; he wants to pass into our world," said Izumi.

"Damn, what does he want with our world?"

"I'm not sure, but how did the other homunculus get here? I mean, Envy?"

"Well, he went through the Gate when I got out."

"When you got out?"

"Ya, but Al gave up himself so I sent myself back across the Gate to get Al and his body back."

"I see."

"Sensei, Scar is here," said Ed.

"Scar…you mean that State Alchemist killer?"

"Ya, but how did he get here?"

"Maybe the same way I did; I activated the array in the sky and I got here."

"But Scar died to create the stone."

Meanwhile while Ed and Izumi had their conversation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were listening in.

"This is wrong guys; we should leave," said Hermione.

"Why? We want to know what's going on," said Harry.

"Ya," said Ron, who then accidentally knocked over one of the random suits of armor in the room.

Ed and Izumi turned, "Who's there?" they both yelled.

"Damn it, Ron! They found us," said Harry.

Hermione stood up for Ed and Izumi to see her. "Uh, it's us," she said.

"And who is 'us'?" asked Izumi.

"Uh, Harry, Ron, and me" said Hermione.

"Who are you? I told you to get going to the forest!"

"Sensei, they're my friends; they know about Amestris."

"Oh, well, next time tell me before I lose my temper."

"Fine," said Ed.

"Now, let's get to the forest," said Izumi, "We can get to know each other later. Ed, since I've already quit being your teacher, you can help me see if these students can really learn alchemy."

"Okay Sensei, I will,"

"Why doesn't Ed have to do anything?" complained Ron.

"Well, let's see, Ed is the most well known State Alchemist in Amestris, next to the Fuhrer," said Izumi.

"I am?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Fuhrer Mustang made sure that you were one of the best."

"Mustang? He's the Fuhrer?"

"What's a Fuhrer?" asked Harry.

"The leader of the country," said Ed, "But Sensei, he was a Brigadier General last time I saw him!"

"Ya, well he got promoted for killing the other Fuhrer."

"Really?" said Ed.

"Uh what's a State Alchemist?" asked Hermione.

"An alchemist who works for the Military, or more correctly, a dog of the military," explained Ed.

"Ed, did you quit before you left?" asked Izumi.

"I guess, I mean, I've been missing for a year so I guess I'm not a State Alchemist anymore…" said Ed.

"Ed, you worked for the military?" asked Ron.

"Ya, that's how I got the name Fullmetal. But knowing Mustang, he'd want me to be a State Alchemist again."

"Who's Mustang?" asked Harry.

"Roy Mustang; he's the Flame Alchemist," said Ed.

"Come on, we don't have time for this," said Izumi, "We'll answer questions later."

With that the five stepped outside the castle and started for the Forbidden Forest.


	10. War

Chapter 10: War

Roy Mustang walked into his office with more piles of paper work. "Damn, ever since I started investigating that array, every day there is more, more, and more paper work."

"Fuhrer, sir," said Riza as she walked in.

"Riza, you don't have to call me Fuhrer or Sir, just Roy."

"Yes, si—I mean Roy."

"So, any new reports?"

"Yes. Brigadier General Havoc has returned from Dublith with the report on the activity of the town."

"Very well, send him in."

"Yes, Roy," said Riza.

Riza went out to get Havoc as Roy turned to his window. "That array has given me nothing but trouble," complained Roy just before Havoc walked in.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Havoc, what have you found?"

"Well, Dublith is in just as much chaos as any other city; they are evacuating to Central."

"Central is running out of room! What if an enemy attacks Central? We can't protect all these people! Send them to East headquarters; I want ever resident here in either the East or the South just in case—"

"Roy!" yelled Riza as she ran into the office. Havoc and Roy looked at her. "Roy, we're under attack!"

"What?"

"They came from the array; they're killing people left and right!"

"Evacuate the city now!" boomed Roy, "Havoc, get my subordinates! Riza, get the other military personnel to guide the people out!"

"Sir!" they both replied and ran out of the room.

Roy got up and looked back at the array. "Fullmetal, if you caused this I'll kill you!" Roy continued out of Central Headquarters and saw death everywhere. "H-how!"

"Fuhrer!"

Roy turned and saw Armstrong running toward him. "General, are my subordinates here?"

"Yes, Fuhrer," replied Armstrong. He then led Roy to his subordinates.

"Okay, all here?" asked Roy, "Here's the plan: General Riza Hawkeye, General Armstrong, and myself will split up and go through town. Brigadier General Havoc and Colonel Falman will go with me, Brigadier General Breda and Lieutenant Colonel Feury with Riza, and Brigadier Ross and First Lieutenant Bloch with Armstrong. Let's go!"

The three teams went through the town and met back up in the center of Central. They found cloaked figures and green lights shooting out of what seemed to be a stick.

"Who are you?" demanded Roy.

The cloaked figures turned, muttered something, and a green light shot at Roy and the others. All the green lights missed and Roy and the others fired back. Fire, stone, and bullets flew at the cloaked figures. Most of them fell, but others continued to fire.

"Damn!" cursed Roy.

"How many are there?" asked Riza as she kept firing and hitting every time.

"Not sure, but we'll just keep fighting back!" cried Armstrong as he attacked five of the cloaked figures with his alchemy techniques.

"Watch out General!" cried Breda as he shot one of the cloaked guys coming toward Armstrong.

"Thank you, Brigadier General!" yelled Armstrong as he knocked out another five cloaked guys.

"Don't falter! Keep firing!" yelled Roy as he burned more of the figures.

"Roy!" Riza cried weakly, "Look!"

Roy ran over to Riza and one of the cloaked guys she killed. "Archer?" cried Roy as he saw Frank Archer's dead body by Riza's feet.

"I killed him a year ago! How was he alive?" Riza asked Roy.

"Not sure, but it must be because of that array."

"Roy, you don't think—?"

"Nonsense. That is not a portal to the dead," Roy said calmly.

"But Archer—"

"I just have a feeling it isn't and that maybe it is a portal to another world, like we thought, and—"

"Roy, what are you talking about?" asked Riza.

"Nothing, just a theory," said Roy, '—_and when we die we go there,'_ he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts:

A random siren went off as Ed, Izumi, and others walked into the forest.

"What's that?" asked Ed.

"It's an alarm," replied Izumi.

"All students and teachers report to the Great Hall immediately!" bellowed a voice over the siren; it was Dumbledore. "With the exception of Harry Potter, Edward Elric, and Professor Izumi! You three report to my office, now!"

"Dumbledore sounded alarmed," said Hermione.

"Okay, you heard Dumbledore! All of you students get in the castle now!" roared Izumi, "Ed, Harry, follow me!"

The students ran for the castle as Harry, Ed, and Izumi ran for Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder what happened," said Harry.

"Not sure," said Ed. "What about you Sensei?"

"Ed, the array?"

"Ya, maybe."

Ed, Harry, and Izumi quickly arrived at Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed that the Minister of Magic was there along with a few aurors.

"Ah, hello Harry, Ed, Professor Izumi," said Dumbledore, "The Minister has given me some dreadful information. A war has broken out between the Ministry and Voldemort's forces. Harry, these aurors are here to protect you. Ed and Izumi, I have a matter to discuss with you two. You see, Voldemort's minions, or Death Eaters, are using alchemy, and since you two are the only alchemists in this world, then you may be able to help us."

"We aren't the only ones," protested Ed, "My dad is an alchemist and what about the teacher that was going to teach before Sensei got here?"

"Well, we really had no teacher and we've had no luck contacting your dad, Ed," said Dumbledore.

"Okay, you two, I didn't catch your names: the alchemists," said the Minister.

"Izumi Curtis."

"Edward Elric."

As Ed said his name the aurors surrounded him, wands ready to attack. "Minister?" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"This man, Edward Elric, is believed to be one of the most deadly Death Eaters," said the Minister.

"What?" asked Ed.

"A Death Eater with the name Edward Elric has been murdering Ministry members," explained the Minister.

"Ya, but I've got one question before you arrest me. How did it look like the victims died?"

"What do you mean? Well, if you must know, they look like they've been blown up from the inside."

"Right," said Ed as he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. The ground parted as Ed got up and ran for the door. But the door burst open before Ed could get out and there stood Scar. "Scar?"

Scar lunged forward and grabbed Ed, putting him in a strangle hold. "Now Minister, I can't have you arrest Elric, my master needs him," said Scar.

"Professor! What is the meaning of this?" demanded Dumbledore.

"You must be losing your wits Dumbledore," said Scar, "You let two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers slip by your trust."

"D...Damn you Scar," was all Ed could say before Scar released him and shoved an old boot in Ed's hand. "What's that?"

"A portkey Elric, it leads to the Dark Lord," said Scar.

"Scar you bast—" Ed could only say that much before he vanished.

All the aurors were surrounding Scar. "You there, with the Scar!" one of them yelled, "You're under arrest, you Death Eater!"

Scar threw some wooden chips on the ground and pressed his hand to it. "Just try, you pathetic maggot!" yelled Scar as he blew one of the aurors head's off.

"Get him!" another bellowed as they tried some spell, but their wands weren't working. "What the...what the hell did you do?"

"I changed the room so all magic is negated," said Scar.

"Harry, hurry!" cried Dumbledore as he shoved a portkey in his hand, "This will take you to the Burrow!" Harry vanished and Scar went for Dumbledore this time.

Izumi clapped her hands and a column of rock knocked Scar down. "Scar, where is Ed?"

"With Lord Voldemort, where he will open the Gate!" yelled Scar as he lunged for Izumi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Burrow:

Harry appeared right in front of the Burrow; it was snowing out. Harry went up to the door and knocked loudly.

"One sec'! One sec'!" cried Mrs. Weasley, as she opened the door, "Harry? What are doing here? You should be at school!"

"Hogwarts is under attack, I think," said Harry.

"You think?"

"Ya, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a Death Eater and he's attacking Dumbledore!"

"We need to call the Ministry—"

"The Ministry was there! Apparently Voldemort has declared war!"

"Please Harry, You-Know-Who, not that name!"

"What should we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Damn it, we've got no one else to turn to!"

"Your right, if they have the Ministry, who else _is_ there?"

"I am going back the Hogwarts."

"But Harry, Death Eaters are there!"

"I know, but I have to stop them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil Lair:

"Damn, where am I?" asked Ed. "No one's here; it looks evil."

Ed walked down what seemed to be an endless path until he got to what looked like an alchemy array on the ground.

"What the hell—"

Ed was interrupted by an evil laugh. He turned to find an old, cloaked man.

"Edward Elric, it is so nice to finally meet you," said the old man, "I am Lord Voldemort."

"Ya, so what do you want with me?" asked Ed.

"I want you to open the gate!"

Ed's eyes widened as he looked down at the array. "A...Amestris!" Ed stuttered as he saw Amestris through the array, "Home!"


	11. The Gate

Chapter 11: The Gate

"Y...You want me to open the Gate?" asked Ed.

"Yes, I do," said Voldemort, "You see, Dumbledore and myself can send small, weak things through the Gate, but not great, powerful wizards like myself, or powerful alchemists like yourself."

"Why do you need me?"

"Because I can't do alchemy," replied Voldemort, "I am like a Homunculus, or whatever you call them; I have returned from death."

"Why do you want to pass through the Gate?"

"Like you I was...trapped here and I need to get back."

"Why?"

"Why do you want to go back?"

Ed froze and thought about it; he needed to get back to Al, Winry, Pinako, everyone. "How...how do I open the Gate from here?"

"Come here, young Elric and open the Gate. Activate the array!" cried Voldemort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts:

The school was destroyed; Scar had kept on the move, ready to strike Izumi down. Scar heard a clap and large stone spikes just missed him. "Give up Izumi!" cried Scar.

"Tell me where Ed is!"

"Now, I can't do that; that would be going against my Master!"

"You fool, Scar! What did this Dark Lord promise you!"

"Shut up! You know nothing, even though you are Elrics' teacher you are inferior to me!"

Scar then just blew up another floor. He and Izumi raced around the building fighting and leveling the school. Then Scar blew open the Great Hall door. He walked in dramatically and started looking around.

"Where are you, Izumi!" he shouted.

Then a pillar of rock hit Scar in the side. "Run!" cried Izumi, "He's a Death Eater, or whatever you call them!"

"A Death Eater?" cried McGonagall. "Severus, hurry and inform the order!"

Snape nodded and ran off to get an owl. The other teachers started to fire curses at Scar, but he threw down another wooden tablet and their wands were useless.

"Ron, where's Dumbledore, Harry, and Ed?" asked Hermione.

"Not sure," said Ron, watching Izumi and Scar fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Burrow:

"Harry, don't go back if Dumbledore sent you here. He must have done so for a good reason," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ya, but what should I do?" asked Harry.

"Harry, what about the Order?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"That's right! The Order!" cried Harry, "I'll send an owl."

"Harry, an owl would be too slow. Use the flu powder."

"Right," said Harry and went to the fireplace, throwing in some of the blue powder. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" yelled Harry as he was engulfed in flames and appeared at the Order's base.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort's Lair:

Ed walked to the array and noticed that even though the floor was transparent, he could walk on it. He looked down and saw Rush Valley, Dublith, and Central in flames.

"Central!" cried Ed turning to Voldemort, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you could transport weak things, does that mean weaker humans?"

"Pity, Edward, why did you have to make things complicated?" asked Voldemort, "Bring him in!"

A death eater walked into the room with Hoenheim bound in enchanted chains.

"What the hell? Dad!" Ed cried.

Hoenheim raised his head, "Ed, help."

"Silence!" said the Death Eater.

"Now Ed, get me to the other side of the Gate or else your Dad won't get to the other side with you."

"Damn you!" Ed raced to the nearest wall and clapped his hands. He touched the wall and then raced towards Voldemort, transmuting his automail into a sword. "Open the gate yourself!" Ed kept swinging his sword while Voldemort kept dodging.

"Do you think you can kill me with a pitiful sword?" yelled Voldemort, "Well, I don't need you! Your father can open the Gate for me!"

"Shut up!" cried Ed.

"Avada Ked—"

A big blast came from the wall and a bloody Scar walked in. "M...Mas...ter…h...he...lp." Izumi and Harry walked in after Scar.

"Ed, where are we?" asked Izumi.

"It's that Voldemort guy's lair," yelled Ed.

"Voldemort!" cried Harry.

"Potter, now that you're here I can complete my plan," said Voldemort as he turned to Ed, "Imperio!"

Ed felt a presence trying to control him. "What...What the hell is this?" cried Ed, trying to fight the force off.

"Ed, that's the Imperius Curse!" cried Harry, "Voldemort is trying to control you; you have to fight it!"

"Ya, no problem!" said Ed, "Bastard! Get out of my head!"

"NO!" roared Voldemort, "Now open the gate!" Ed was dragged toward the array. He knelt down and clapped his hands.

"Damn...you!" cried Ed, "Why do you have to get to the other side?"

"Well, before I make you open it, I'll tell you," said Voldemort, "I plan to destroy that world and use its energy for myself to be ruler of this world!"

"Ya, I thought it was something like that, but there's one thing you have to watch out for before I open it."

"And what is that?" asked Voldemort as he noticed Harry and Izumi trying to attack him, "Attack, Death Eaters!"

"That is..."

"That is...?"

"Me!" cried Ed as he heard a gunshot, knowing his plan had worked though it was really far-fetched. Ed got up now that he could move. "Hughes!"

"Hey Ed, now where is she? Where's Elysia?" cried Hughes.

"Well, I'm not sure. I just needed you to come for back up," said Ed nervously.

"You dragged me from work thinking that Elysia was in danger?" yelled Hughes.

"Um ya...but look! These guys are the cause of all the freaks running around here," said Ed.

"Really, then I guess I should do my job," said Hughes.

"Fool!" roared Voldemort, "You think a muggle weapon can kill me?"

"Not really," said Ed, "But it did distract you!"

"What?" bellowed Voldemort as he noticed most of his Death Eaters were on the ground in pain.

"Now I'll open the Gate for me!" cried Ed.

"Bastard," cried Voldemort as he turned to Ed, "Av..."

Scar raised his hand. "Ed, I see it is now useless, my wish will never come true," Scar said to himself.

"ada..."

"I must repay you this is my fault."

"Ked..."

"Please forgive me, brother, I have failed."

"avra!"

As the green light shot out of Voldemort's wand Scar intercepted the green light.

"Elric, forgive me!" was Scar's last words before he fell to the ground, dead.

"Scar!" Ed yelled. Ed turned and ran towards the array. "I'm stopping this!"

"Ed, no!" cried the now unbound Hoenheim.

Ed placed them on the array to activate it. The array brightened a dark blue and the Gate appeared in front of him.

"Take them too! Let me take them with me!" cried Ed as the Gate opened and the black things grabbed him, Hoenheim, Izumi, Harry, and Hughes, "Thank you."

The Gate then closed and reappeared on Hogwarts grounds in the Great Hall.

"Hermione, what's that?" asked Ron, looking at the gate.

"I don't know, Ron," said Hermione.

The Gate opened and sucked them in within seconds before anyone could see what happened.

Roy looked up at the now glowing array. "What the hell is going on?" cried Roy. "What's going to happen?"

Three bright lights emerged from the array. Two shot away from central and on landed in the building next to Roy and his subordinates.

"Look out; this could be dangerous!" boomed Armstrong.

"Yes, be on your guard!" ordered Mustang, preparing to snap. When the smoke cleared there stood what looked like someone the same size as him with a grin on his face.


	12. Reunion

Chapter 12: Reunion

The smoke cleared and there stood an older, taller Ed. "Fullmetal?" asked a confused Roy.

"Ya, I'm back," said Ed; he saw Roy in snapping position. "You were going to attack me?" Ed got annoyed. "So you think it's okay to attack me since you're the Fuhrer!"

"How'd you know I was Fuhrer?"

"Huh? Sensei told me."

"So where have you-"

"Look out; these guys are going to attack again!" interrupted Ed, "Be ready!"

"What's with giving me orders, Fullmetal? I'm the Fuhrer!"

"You should leave your bragging to someone who's in the military!"

"Who says you're not a State Alchemist anymore, you shrimp!"

Ed grinned. "Someone measure us!" yelled Ed. All the cloaked guys had on confused looks.

"Ed, this isn't the time for this," said Hawkeye.

"Fine, later," said Ed, "So lets get to makin' these guys leave." Ed transmuted his hand into a sword again and raced towards the cloaked guys with Roy following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the Rockbell house:

Harry opened his eyes; he was in some field with Ron and Hermione behind him. "Guys, wake up," cried Harry.

Hermione immediately sat up, while Ron continued to sleep. "Harry, where are we?"

"Not sure. Let's go look around."

"What about Ron?"

"He'll be fine."

"Okay."

Harry and Hermione took a walk around Resembool, finding a river and a burned down house.

"What happened here?" asked Harry.

"I don't know; it looks like it's been like this for years," said Hermione.

"Oh well, it's not our business. Let's look around some more," said Harry.

They made their way to a cemetery and saw a blonde haired girl looking at one of the tombstones. They decided to ask her where they were. When they approached the girl they noticed that she was crying.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Harry, isn't it obvious? She lost someone!" cried Hermione a little to loud.

The girl turned, drying her tears. "Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, we don't know where we are," said Harry, kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, well, this is the Resembool cemetary," said the girl, "You're outsiders, aren't you? Most people left for Central when the array appeared."

"Array?" asked Hermione.

"Ya," the girl pointed up for them to look at the array. "Well, my name is Winry Rockbell."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Okay then, let's go to my house if you don't have a place to stay," said Winry.

"Sure, but we have to pick up our friend first; we left him sleeping in the fields," said Harry.

Winry agreed to follow them. They went back through Resembool and approached the burnt down house.

"Oh ya, who's house was that?" asked Hermione.

Winry ignored the question, not wanting to talk about Ed. They found Ron still sleeping so Hermione kicked him until he woke up.

"Uh, hi guys," said Ron, "Where are we?"

"Some place called Resembool," said Harry, "Let's go; this girl offered us a place to stay."

"Ok," said Ron.

The four walked to the Rockbell house and found Pinako outside with her pipe. "Winry!" she called, "You have a customer!"

"Okay, okay, grandma," said Winry.

"Oh, who are they?" asked Pinako, motioning toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I think they said they got lost when everyone was going to Central," said Winry, "So who's the customer? We haven't had anyone since everyone ran to Central."

"Oh, it's just Wrath again," said Pinako.

"Oh," said Winry.

They all walked into the house and Harry noticed the automail on the wall.

"Metal limbs?" said Harry.

"Ya, it's called automail," said Winry.

"Oh, one of our friends has automail," said Hermione.

"Really?" said Winry. "Is he a customer of mine?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I don't think he ever said."

"Well he better be, or he has crappy automail." Winry said with a smile, "Here, I'll show you how to fix it and how it works. Come on." Winry lead them to Wrath and showed them all the workings; Hermione got bored really fast.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ya," said Ron, "Hermione, don't you find this amazing?"

"Not really," said Hermione, "Could anyone show me where we are?"

"I'll do it," said Pinako as she led Hermione to the map, "See, you're here in Amestris in—"

Hermione did not pay any more attention. _'Amestris'?_ she thought to herself, _'That's where Ed said he was from! Maybe we passed into his world!'_

"You're stuck here unless you walk," said Pinako, "The trains have been down for a while unless the military uses them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central:

"Fullmetal!" cried Roy, "Where are all these coming from?"

"The other side."

"Other side?"

."Of the Gate," said Ed, "That's where I was. The Gate makes alchemy possible."

"Explain later, fight now," commanded Riza as she shot down another cloaked guy.

"Edward Elric!" yelled Armstrong, "You and the Fuhrer should see if any other place is harmed besides Central."

"Yeah, sure," said Ed, "Come on, Mustang."

"That's the Fuhrer, Fullmetal."

Ed and Roy raced off to the nearest train station, which was empty because everyone had evacuated.

"Mustang, this place is deserted," said Ed.

"Fullmetal, now could you tell me what's going on?" asked Roy.

"Only if you tell me where we're going next."

"Resembool," Roy simply answered.

"You bastard! You just want to leave the fight and see Winry beat me to hell—"

"But don't you want to go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, we're going," said Roy, "Hey conductor, it's the Fuhrer! Can you take us to Resembool?"

"Sure," the conductor yelled back.

Ed and Roy got on the train, into a seat, and began to talk again.

"So tell me, Fullmetal, what the hell is going on and why are there cloaked bastards destroying my country?"

"Okay Mustang. Like I said there's the Gate that separates two worlds. When I went to kill the Homunculi I got trapped on the other side of the Gate where there is no alchemy." Mustang nodded. "I couldn't get back so I went to some weird magic school and killed Envy—"

"Envy, he's the Homunculus you attempted to draw after the 5th Laboratory, right?"

"Yeah, but you sound like it was bad or something."

"It was Fullmetal, but could you continue?"

"Fine. I killed Envy, then I ran into Scar, and then Sensei came. She said something about an array?"

"Yes, look up at the sky," said Roy.

Ed looked up and saw the array. "That's the same array I went through to get here!"

"What?"

"Well, after I saw Sensei, some police guys tried to arrest me. Then Scar came and transported me to some lair. I met this evil guy, Voldemort, we fought, I activated the array, and now I'm here!"

"I see, so the array wasn't your fault," said Roy.

"Oh yeah, my fault," said Ed with an evil look, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THE DAMNED PRESS IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"Well um... I said it _might_ be your fault."

The rest of the trip was yelling and fighting. You could probably hear Ed and Roy from Central. The train finally stopped after both were tired out from fighting. They got off the train; it was the first time in years since Ed had seen Resembool.

"Come on, Fullmetal, let's look around."

"Fine," said Ed.

They walked around the field, the river, Ed seemed to be avoiding the Rockbell home until the end. They finally reached the graveyard.

"Hey, Mustang, mind if I go alone?"

"Not really. I'll meet you at the Rockbell place."

Ed walked up around the graves until he saw Trisha Elric. "Hey Mom sorry for the wait—" Ed's eyes trailed over to the grave next to Trisha's. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ed's scream could be heard for miles. Mustang ran back to the cemetery to see what happened.

"Fullmetal?" yelled Roy as he saw Ed curled up into a ball. "Fullmetal, what's wrong?"

Ed pointed to the grave. "I'm...I'm...I'm...DEAD?" Roy read the grave; it read Edward Elric.

"No, I heard that Pinako put it up giving Winry a hint to forget about you and move on or something."

"When I find that old witch I'll crush her like a bug!"

"Yeah, so should we go?"

"Sure," said Ed, "I'll get my revenge."

Roy and Ed walked in silence for most of the trip to the Rockbell's house with a few arguments over who's taller. When they arrived, Ed was hesitant to enter. Roy turned and started to push Ed forward.

"You go first!" cried Ed.

"Fine," said Roy.

Roy went up and knocked on the Rockbell's door. Winry opened the door and looked at Mustang.

"What do you want, Mustang?" asked Winry.

"Now, that's no way to treat your Fuhrer," said Roy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were beside Winry and heard 'Fuhrer'. "This guy must be the Fuhrer that Ed was talking about," they whispered to each other.

"Anyway, I have a present for you," said Mustang.

"A present? You're not trying to cheat on Riza and get me, right? Because if that's the case, my heart already belongs to Ed—"

"What? I would never cheat on Riza!" exclaimed Roy, "So…you love Fullmetal then?"

"Um...well...I...kinda...but that's not the point!"

"So, do you want your gift then, Miss. I-love-Fullmetal?"

Ed was outside listening and blushing _'W...Winry and me?' _Ed kept asking himself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where also listening, knowing they were talking about Ed.

"Well...um...Ed...well...we...I...what's my damn present, Mustang?"

"Oh, your present, well…" Mustang turned and Winry froze she saw Ed standing there blushing with his hands in his pockets.

"E...Ed," said Winry. Her hands fell down to her side as she ran toward him. "Ed, Ed, ED!"

"Winry," said Ed as he was knocked over by her.

"Ed, you're back!" Winry was hugging him.

"Winry," Ed said, then looking up, "It's getting late; let's go inside."

Winry got up and helped Ed up. "Let's go, Ed."

They walked inside as Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught his eye. Roy was still laughing about Winry tackling Ed to the ground.

"Hey Ed," called Ron from inside.

"Oh, guys! How'd you get to Winry's?"

"You brought us through that stupid Gate thing!" yelled Harry.

"Well, you had a choice: I bring you through the Gate or you die in Voldemort's lair," said Ed.

"Hey, Fullmetal, I think I should question them while you and Winry get reacquainted," said Mustang with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ed angrily.

"Nothing," said Roy.

Ed tried to hold back his anger so he changed the subject. "So, where did you guys meet Winry?"

"Oh at the cemetery," said Hermione.

"Cemetery? Oh ya, Winry, where's Auntie?"

"Grandma? Not sure, why?"

"Mustang told me she put up my grave," seethed Ed.

"Grandma? Mustang's the one that put it up; he had a big Military ceremony! Ask anyone!" replied Winry.

Ed turned very slowly toward Mustang. "You...said I was dead?"

"Well, Fullmetal, you were gone for a long time—"

"Screw the time, Mustang, you bastard!"

Winry smiled as she saw Ed and Roy fight; she was glad he was finally home. One thought kept popping into her mind. '_What if he has to leave again?'_


	13. Leaving again

Chapter 13: Leaving again

Roy sighed as he looked out the window of the Rockbell home. _'I have to get back to Central,'_ he thought to himself. He looked over at Ed; Winry was taking her time looking at his right arm. He wanted to question those three kids some more, but they were still asleep.

"So, Ed, how was it in some magic school?" asked Roy.

"Uh," asked Ed, "Oh, it was really weird; they taught us all these weird spells and stuff. It was easy until Envy showed up and put me in the hospital for two months."

"Two Months!" gasped Winry, "Ed, are you okay?"

"Ya, just fine," said Ed, "Well, when I woke up I had to deal with all these people and Hughes sending me pictures of—"

Roy got out of his chair. "Ed, is this some joke? Hughes...is dead!"

"Ya, but on the other side of the Gate, the world is almost like ours; everyone is there. There's another Al, you, Hughes, Winry."

"So, another Hughes?" asked Roy.

"Yep," said Ed.

"Does he... have any memory of me?"

"Probably not," said Ed.

"Oh..."

"Well, look on the bright side; he's still obsessed with Elysia. He could show you photos—"

Roy gave an evil stare. "Fullmetal, how can you make jokes in such a serious moment? You ruin everything!" Roy yelled so loud it woke up Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The three came down the stairs. "What's with all the noise?" asked Ron. He looked and saw Ed bracing himself for Mustangs fire.

"Mustang!" cried Winry, "Put your hand down; you'll set the house on fire!" She threw a wrench at him. She had always wanted to do that since she found out he killed her parents.

Roy held his head. "That hurt! Anyway, Fullmetal, we have to get back to Central."

"Central?" asked Ed, "Why?"

"Have you forgotten? Riza and the others are still fighting and we make jokes here!"

"No, I haven't," said Ed, "It's just..."

"Just what?" asked Roy.

"Just…I need a break, that's it. I haven't been able to stop fighting for too long!"

"Fullmetal!" demanded Roy.

"What?" asked Ed.

"I order you to come as your Fuhrer!"

"Fine, Mustang, but after the fighting is over I get to stop and live my life as Edward Elric, not the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Roy grinned. "Fine, deal. You get rid of these cloaked bastards and I relinquish your title of Fullmetal. Understand?"

"Yeah, but one more thing, I want my pay from all the time I was gone."

"Fine, deal," and Roy and Ed shook on it. _'Damn how am I going to get Ed all his money? I promoted him to General once he left. That's so much money,' _Roy thought.

"So, Winry, you done?" asked Ed.

"Almost; your automail has been kinda neglected from my loving care," said Winry. Ed gave her a confused look. "See, good as new!" cried Winry, placing the covering back on his arm.

"Okay, I'm off," called Ed.

"Wait, Ed!" cried Hermione, "What are we suppose to do?"

"Well, um..."

"Kids, can you take down cloaked guys that shoot green light out of sticks?" asked Roy.

"Kids?" asked Ron, "We're Ed's age!"

"Yes but your skill is no where near General Fullmetal's—"

"General?" asked Ed and Winry.

"Uh I mean—"

"Too late, Roy, I heard General," said Ed, "Who says I want to be General!"

Roy sighed. _'Good, I thought this was about more money!'_ thought Roy.

"I can," replied Harry, "Fight them off, I mean."

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione and Ron, you stay here!" said Harry.

"Harry, we can fight too!" cried Ron.

"I guess," said Harry.

"Ed?" asked Roy.

"Well, I don't know; I guess we can take them along," said Ed, "Armstrong can look out for them, right?"

"Yes, just in case," said Roy, "Come on, let's go!"

Everyone started to exit the room. When Ed tried to leave Winry pulled on his shirt.

"E...Ed," she said.

Ed turned towards Winry and saw her crying. "Winry, I'll be back, I promise," Ed said.

"But...what...if...you don't come...back?" asked Winry between her tears.

Ed lifted Winry's head with his hand and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise!" said Ed.

"Ed," said Winry, falling to her knees.

"It's alright, and if Al comes here...tell him I'm in Central."

"Ed—"

"Bye, Winry," called Ed as he walked out the door.

Ed walked up to Roy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Fullmetal—"

"It's alright, Mustang, but now don't go calling me back for any more favors."

"Very well, Fullmetal."

"So, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Well, Central is under attack by these cloaked guys—" said Roy.

"Death Eaters?" asked Hermione.

"Death what?" asked Roy.

"Eaters," said Harry. "Ed, Scar and Envy were one of them. They're Voldemort's minions."

"I see, so he's behind this," seethed Ed, "That bastard wanted me to open the Gate for him."

"So, the enemy here is Voldemort?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, he's the most evil dark wizard in our world," said Ron.

"I don't care who he is," said Roy, "He's destroying my country!"

"So, Mustang," asked Ed, "What's your plan of action?"

"Not sure," replied Roy.

"So, we go in and just fight?"

"No, actually. You said you passed through the Gate by activating the array?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You need to open it and we'll push them through," said Roy.

"What if Ed gets sucked into the Gate again?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, what about that Mustang!" yelled Ed, "I made a promise that I'd be back, not in another world."

"It's our only chance."

"You...bastard!" cried Ed, "Besides, how the hell am I gonna get up there!"

"Same way I did; you make stairs."

"Stairs that high?"

"Yep," replied Roy.

"If I have to, I guess a deals a deal."

"Yes, Fullmetal, it is." replied Roy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central:

Riza shot down another Death Eater. "Damn, there's too many of them!" she cried.

"We'll just have to get them all," called Armstrong as he knocked another four out.

"Where's Roy when you need him?" called Riza.

The cloaked guys grew in numbers very fast and were ready to attack again until they heard two faint claps and gunshots from a little ways back. Izumi and Hohenhim ran up to the fighting soldiers with Hughes behind them.

"Look, reinforcements!" called a surprised Armstrong.

"Izumi, Ed's dad, and HUGHES?" cried Riza.

"Take cover over here," called Havoc.

Izumi, Hoenheim, and Hughes took cover behind a fallen building with Riza and the others.

"Hughes? How are you alive?" asked Riza.

"Alive? I'm pretty sure I've never died. That Ed Elric asked me the same question," replied Hughes.

"I'll explain it later," said Hoenheim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resembool:

Ed, Roy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the train headed for Central.

"Mustang, do you think Riza and the others are alright?" asked Ed.

"Yes, I do, Fullmetal."

"They may have already won."

"Maybe, but most likely not, so be prepared, Fullmetal."

"Ya, I am," said Ed.

"What about your three friends here; are they ready?"

"I don't know," said Ed, "Guys, you ready?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"So, now we wait," said Roy.

"Ya," said Ed, looking back at a quickly vanishing Resembool as they got further and further away.


	14. An Unending Battle

Chapter 14: An unending battle

As the train rushed into the station at Central, Ed, Roy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all prepared for the battle that lied outside of the station. Ed made sure his automail was working properly, Roy put some new gloves on, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went over the spells they would use.

"So, everyone ready?" asked Roy.

"Sure," said Ed.

"So are we," replied Hermione.

"Good," said Roy.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Ed.

"Fullmetal, I was just checking to see if everyone was ready."

"So, can we go now?" asked Ed.

"Sure, Fullmetal, let's just rush in without a plan; that's great thinking."

"Mustang! Grr..."

"I'm just saying we need a plan, Fullmetal."

"Fine, so what's your plan now?"

"We split up in the city. Ed, you come from the north, you three come from here to the center of Central, and I'll come from the south."

"I have a better idea; let's just charge in!"

"Fullmetal what a horr—"

"I think we should go with Ed's plan," interrupted Harry, ending the argument.

"Ya, so let's go, Mustang. Let's not waste anymore time."

"Fine, you all go together, but I'm sticking to my plan. I'll met you at the battle then, Fullmetal."

"Fine, Mustang. Come on, guys, let's go," replied Ed, leaving the station and Roy behind.

_'Damn it, Fullmetal, my plan would have worked,' _thought Roy as he exited the station and headed for the south of Central.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resembool:

Al walked toward the Rockbell home with a bag of some food he could have with Winry for dinner.

"It sure has been a while since I saw Winry," Al said to himself, "I wonder if she's using those wrenches she got for Christmas. Oh well."

Al walked up to the door and found it open. He looked inside and didn't see Winry. Al looked in the kitchen, outside, in the bathroom, and finally in her room. Al looked inside; no Winry.

"Winry, you here?" called Al. He kept looking until he noticed that Winry's tools were out. "She must have been working on something." Al turned and saw a piece of paper on the table addressed to him so he read it.

'_Al,_

_I've gone to Central. Please come too...Ed's back._

_-Winry._

"Brother? He's back?" Al threw the letter down and ran out the door. "Brother? You came here? Damn it, Winry, Central is in danger; it's too dangerous!" Al seemed to run miles but he realized he couldn't get to central in time on foot. Al drew a circle on the ground and threw a whole bunch of stuff on the circle and transmuted a car-like thing. "Winry, Brother, I'm coming!"

Al rode next to the railroad tracks; he had a feeling that Brother went to Central to help fight and Winry went to find Ed and make sure he didn't leave again. "Brother, why? You must have known Winry would have followed you;; what were you thinking?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where between Resembool and Central:

Winry kept wandering; she didn't know how long she had been walking for it had seemed like an eternity. "Damn it, Ed, why did you have to leave? I won't let the military take you away! I will get there before then." Winry kept walking along the road. The sun started to set. "What if Ed has to fight in the dark? He won't be able to see." Winry kept walking until she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" cried Winry.

"It's alright," said the tall, blonde stranger.

"Well, sorry," said Winry as she started to walk off.

"Hold on, your name's Winry right?" asked the man.

"Yeah, it is," said Winry.

"Oh yeah, didn't Ed mention her, brother?" asked a kid next to the guy.

"Yes he did, Fletcher," replied the man, "Yes, how rude of me; my name is Russell."

"You know Ed?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, we do; we led him into the underground city where he was last seen," said Russell, lowering his head.

"Oh, you must feel really bad," said Winry, "Oh, when did Ed tell you about me?"

"Oh, when he sent me another hate letter about using his name," replied Russell "He usually writes about what had angered him and blames me for it. He said something about you and automail."

Winry forgot about all he worries about Ed. "HE SAID WHAT ABOUT ME AND AUTOMAIL!"

"Well, I don't remember clearly," said Russell, trying to calm Winry down.

"Um...Miss Winry?" asked Fletcher, "Why are you going down this road? It leads to Central. Do you know it's under attack?"

"You can just call me Winry, and yeah, I know, but I have to go to make sure Ed doesn't do anything stupid."

"Ed?" asked Russell, "He's back? Fletcher, why are we always the last to know?"

"I'm not sure, brother," replied Fletcher.

"He's in Central, right?" asked Russell.

"Yeah, he is," said Winry.

"Would you mind if we escorted you there?" asked Russell.

"No," said Winry, "But only if you think I might need help getting there. You're not using me to get to Ed, right?"

"Of course not! Come on, Fletcher!" called Russell as he started walking down the road with Fletcher and Winry following him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central:

Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran toward the center of Central as Ed saw the explosions in the distance.

"They were really fighting this whole time?" asked Ed.

"How would we know, Ed?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but—" Ed stopped talking and clapped his hands together and made his classic sword arm. "But, we have to hurry!"

"Hey, look up there!" cried Harry.

Ed looked up; the array in the sky was flashing a bright light. "What the hell?" Ed asked himself as he began to run faster.

"Ed, can we slow down?" asked Ron, who seemed to falling behind.

"You can if you want, but I'm going ahead!" called Ed.

"Come on, Ron, we can't stop!" cried Hermione, "We won't know where to go when we start up again; we have to follow Ed."

"Fine, I'll keep going, Hermione," Ron wheezed back.

Ed had a bad feeling in the back of his head that Voldemort had another way of getting through the Gate. "Damn it," Ed said to himself.

Meanwhile, Roy was making his way through the south of Central blowing up any Death Eaters that came across his path.

"Man, these guys are really weak when there's not so many of them," Roy said to himself, "It looks like I made it to the center before Fullmetal, even if he didn't follow my plan, he still didn't get here before me."

Roy ran up to the big crowd of Death Eaters surrounding the center. "Riza, everyone, I'm back!" called Roy, hoping they could hear him.

"Roy!" Riza called back, trying to shoot a clear path for him to get through, but Roy simply snapped and the whole crowd flew in different directions.

"That was easy," stated Roy, "Hey, Riza, did you take out all the weak ones—?" Roy stopped as he noticed Hughes also fighting with the others. _'Fullmetal was right; Hughes…he's back,' _Roy thought to himself.

"SIR, WATCH OUT!" bellowed Armstrong as he noticed Death Eaters trying to attack again.

Roy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to set the Death Eater aflame. "Thanks, General, I might have been in trouble if you hadn't noticed them attacking me." Roy then ran over to the building where everyone was taking cover.

"Who's that?" Hughes whispered to Riza.

"He's your best—I mean, he's Roy Mustang, the Fuhrer," Riza whispered back.

"Oh," said Hughes as he went up to Roy, "Fuhrer—"

"Roy," said Roy, "Call me that."

"Okay, so Roy..." asked Hughes, "Wanna see my pictures of my daughter, Elysia?"

Roy glared at him. "THIS IS A FREAKIN' BATTLE FIELD! WHY WOULD I WANT TO SEE PICTURES? I SWEAR YOU MAY BE ANOTHER HUGHES BUT YOU ACT JUST LIKE HIM!" yelled Roy.

"Another Hughes?" asked Hughes.

"Uh...uh, nothing, never mind," said Roy, "So, Izumi, no hard feelings about me having you go through the array, right?"

Izumi turned. "You idiot! This is another reason why I hate the military; you bastards are too afraid to do anything yourselves!"

"Uh...so Riza," asked Roy, "What's been happening?"

"Well, they just keep coming and they seem to be guarding this one spot," reported Riza.

"Very strange."

"Fuhrer, sir, where is Edward Elric?" asked Armstrong.

"He's coming, I think, unless he got lost."

"Lost, sir?"

"Ya, let's hope he gets here soon because we need all the help we can get to win this."

"I think they're going to strike again," called Hoenheim.

"Fine, we fight them off until Fullmetal gets here. He's taking the East route so he may be a while; I wanted him to take the north path so he could get here faster."

"But sir, isn't it all the same distance to the center?" asked Havoc.

"Well...no, I guess not, but that's not my fault. I only run this country; I didn't create it."

"I guess, but do you think he can stop them if we can't?"

"Yes, Havoc, I do. If he follows my first plan, that is."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Central:

Russell turned to Winry. "Central's right in front of us; are you sure you want to go? You might get in Ed's way; I don't think he can protect you—"

"I don't need any protection!" cried Winry, "I just need to get to Ed to make sure he doesn't make any wrong choices!" Winry thought back to the night Ed had come home; he and Roy were in his room talking and she overheard.

_Flashback:_

_"Fullmetal, I don't think we can win," said Roy, "There are too many of them."_

_"So, how are we going to win?" asked Ed._

_"I have a plan, but it involves you and the Gate."_

_"I thought you'd ask something like this and my answer is no, Roy."_

_"Ed, it's the only way to save the country—"_

_"So, we save it using your plan; what happens then? What happens to Winry, Al, or anyone else who was waiting for me?"_

_"Fullmetal—"_

_"Shut up, Mustang! My answer is no and will always be no! I'm not trapping myself in the Gate!"_

_"Fullmeta,l you must and I won't stop asking. You can try to change my mind but it is our only way of doing it!"_

_"Mustang... I'm not leaving here; I'm not leaving Winry!"_

_"Ed, just come with me back to Central and we may not need it. Just act like nothing happened tonight and try not to argue with me."_

_"Fine, Mustang, I'll let them believe I'm really going along with your plan but don't think that means I'm going to go through with it!"_

_"Very well, good night, Fullmetal; remember, tonight didn't happen."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_End of Flash back._

As Winry was thinking of what she overheard, Ed was also thinking about last night and what Mustang had said to him.

"Damn it, I really hope that the fighting's over! I'm not going back, Roy, no matter how much odds are against us; I will find another way!"


	15. The End of War and the Start of Training

Chapter 15: The End of War and the Start of Training

The spells and blasts of alchemy were everywhere throughout Central. Mustang had a bad feeling about being outnumbered by the seemingly endless battalion of wizards.

"Damn!" shouted the angry Roy Mustang as he blasted another five wizards to the ground, "It's just like Ishbal all over again!"

"Ishbal?" asked the other Hughes.

"A country east of here," said Riza as she shot another wizard down.

"Now you cretins, face the true artistic alchemy ability of the Armstrong Family!" shouted Armstrong as he shot about nine wizards into the air.

"There are too many; we can't stop them." worried Feury.

"We will!" Hoenheim said as he clapped his hands together and struck the ground. A dozen of crystal suits of armor, much like Alphonse's appeared and started to beat down the rest of the wizards.

"MUSTANG!" cried a voice from afar; it was Ed charging toward the battle with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following.

"Fullmetal, you made it," said a pleased Roy Mustang.

The wizards were quick and started shooting the killing curse towards Ed.

"Ed, look out; that is the killing curse!" shouted Hermione as Ed was dodging the curses, charging toward the safety of Mustang's hiding spot.

They made it and sat there panting. They looked over the shelter as more shots followed. A loud shout could be heard from deep within the fighting wizard's territory.

"What was that?" asked a scared Ron.

The figures went flying left and right as some small child came running for the sheltered army and wizards.

"It's Wrath!" cried Ed as Wrath jumped into the shelter beside Ed.

"It's that guy we say at that girl Winry's house," said Harry.

"Wrath…" said Izumi as she looked at the homunculus she made with her own alchemy.

Wrath didn't answer; he just sat there and looked at the destruction the Death Eaters had caused.

"What should we do?" asked Hughes, "There are too many of them—"

Hughes was cut off by the array flashing again. The fighters looked up hoping that it wouldn't cause more bad news, but a huge beam shot down taking all of the death eaters back through the array. They stood in awe as their prayers were answered.

"What the hell…uh, Fullmetal, explain!" cried the shocked Roy.

"Well, I guess—I have no idea, Mustang!" cried Ed.

"So, is that it?" asked Hermione.

"Guess so," yelled Havoc and Breda happily.

"We won!" shouted Ron.

"You didn't even do anything," muttered Hermione.

"Yeah, so what?" said Ron.

"Okay, now that it's over, can you tell us about this magic world?" asked Mustang as he turned to Harry.

"Well, do I have to tell you here?" asked Harry, looking at the destroyed city.

"Well, I guess we could go to the Rockbell house again…" said Roy.

"Yeah, Winry wouldn't mind—" said Ed as he felt a figure lingering above him. He turned to see in enraged Winry. "W-Winry," said Ed in a scared voice.

"Ed!" cried Winry as she punched him in the face, "First you leave, then you make my house your headquarters. You ungrateful little—"

"Winry, why don't I take it from here," said an all too familiar voice.

"Russell?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, shrimp?"

Ed twitched, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE CRUSHED BY AN ANT!"

"Calm down, Ed," said Hermione.

"Well, may we use your house Miss. Winry?" asked Armstrong in a sincere voice.

"Sure," she said happily, "but Ed, you're sleeping in the yard with Den tonight."

"What? But Winry, I'll be good; please?"

They argued and laughed, completely ignoring the battle they left behind them. They all got on the train and rode back to Resembool. As they were going back, Al, after wasting all that time made it to Central to find everyone, had left. He cursed his luck as he got back into his alchemy-made vehicle and returned to the Rockbell house. They had been having some kind of party and now had gone into talking about the other side of the Gate.

"So, what do you want to know about us?" asked Ed to the three wizards as he sat beside a sleeping Winry.

"Well, alchemy is very different from magic," said Hermione.

"Yeah, how do you do it?" asked Ron.

"Well, first you need a transmutation circle," said Ed, "then you need something of equal mass, to sacrifice for the new object."

"Ed, how come you don't need a circle?" asked Harry.

"I committed one of the biggest taboo's in alchemy; I transmuted my Mom. I told you that already."

"So, what about this magic?" asked Mustang.

"Well, you use your wand," said Hermione, pulling out her wand, "then you say a spell."

"Good, now put it away before you kill us," said a nervous Feury.

"So, who is this Voldemort?" asked Armstrong.

"Well, he is the darkest wizard in our world," said Harry.

"He tried to bloody kill Harry," said Ron.

"Well, why would he want this world?" added Mustang.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"He told me something about power," said Ed, "when I tried to open the Gate."

"Brother, do you think he wants something with you?" asked Al.

"Maybe; Envy was after me."

"Those guys have some knowledge of alchemy though," said Izumi, "They have this array that stops magic, so maybe you three over there should learn alchemy."

"It would be helpful," said Hermione.

"Fine then. Izumi, Fullmetal, teach them," demanded Roy.

"What? You teach them!" protested Ed.

"Why, I'm the Fuhrer."

"I'll teach them," offered Hoenheim, "I haven't taught anyone in many years but I'll give it a shot."

"Fine, it's getting late," said Pinako, "you all can stay here tonight, if you can find room. Ed, please take Winry up to her room."

"Sure," said Ed as he grabbed Winry and carried her up the stairs.

She seemed heavy; Ed didn't want to show it though even if she was asleep. He made it to her room and placed her in her bed. He turned to leave but found something tugging on him; it was Winry.

"You're not leaving, are you, Ed?" asked Winry.

"Of course not, Winry," said Ed.

"I heard you talking to Mustang about going back to that world."

"Winry, that was only if we didn't win—"

"But, did you really want to go back?" asked Winry with a sob.

"No; I never wanted to go back. I didn't want to leave here; I didn't want to leave you," stammered Ed.

Winry hugged Ed as tightly as she could, then let go and sunk back onto her bed. Ed held her back up though and kissed her lightly.

"Ed…"

"Winry, this is where we left off when I went to central. I never got to say it back then and I never pictured myself saying it. Winry, I love you."

Ed went down for another kiss, but Winry wouldn't let him come up when he finished.

"Ed, can you stay with me tonight?" asked Winry.

"Yeah, sure," said Ed as he lay down next to Winry and they both went to sleep.

The next day was dark and raining. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up early to start their alchemy with Hoenheim. Al got up as well; he felt like practicing with his long departed dad. He seemed to have gotten his memories back.

Roy decided to look for Fullmetal; he didn't seem satisfied with the answers he got from the three wizards. He was stopped several times by Hughes with more pictures of Elysia. Mustang couldn't help but laugh a few times at the alternate version of his best friend. He couldn't find Ed, so he went up to Winry's room and opened the door. There he saw Ed sleeping with his arms outstretched and Winry cuddled up next to him.

Roy couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted a camera, but he decided not to be that mean.

"Fullmetal, wake up," demanded Roy. Ed still slept. "Damn it, Fullmetal, wakeup!"

Ed woke and so did Winry.

"Mustang? What the hell?" shouted Ed.

"Mustang, get the hell out of my room!" shouted Winry as well.

Roy came down with many bruises on his face, and a smile on his face. "Well, Fullmetal's up; maybe we should go take a look at that array."

"Yes, Fuhrer," said Armstrong.

"Oh, and Hoenheim," called Mustang, "Tell your son and his girlfriend to meet us at the train station; I'm sure Ed won't leave without her."

With that, Roy walked down the steps of the Rockbell home and toward the train station with Armstrong and Riza at his side.


	16. Throught the Gate

**All right, I know I haven't updated in awhile but I have decided to end Full Metal Wizard in the next four or so chapters then the story can finally be over. So here is chapter 16.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 16: Through the Gate

Ed sleepily walked down the stairs with Winry behind him. He was still mad about Mustang coming in while he and Winry were sleeping. He scanned the room for Mustang prepared to yell at him; seeing he wasn't there he went and reclined on the couch. He noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Al were all practicing alchemy.

"So, how's your alchemy training going?" asked Winry as she took a seat next to Ed.

"They've made progress," said Hohenhim, "and I really use that term lightly."

Ed looked up to see Harry and Ron trying desperately drawing even a basic circle, while Hermione and Al already had theirs done. "So Harry, Ron having trouble?" asked Ed with a smirk.

Harry and Ron looked up enraged, "What does it look like?" asked Ron disappointed. "How do you bloody do this? Lucky for you Ed you don't need any array."

"Yeah, well I'm not proud of being able to do that." said Ed grimly; he quickly changed to a happy tone. "Well, at least you have a good teacher. You'll be doing alchemy very quickly."

"It really isn't that hard," said Al and Hermione, their eyes meeting, they quickly turned away and blushed. Ed laughed in the background, with Winry giving a small laugh.

"Look who's talking," said Hughes sitting by the window, "Your little brother has a crush but look at you, sleeping with your friend."

Ed and Winry turned bright red, "W-we did do _that_," cried Ed, "we were just cuddling."

"Y-yeah," agreed Winry.

"Sure," said Hughes starting the reach into his pocket. "Why don't you repent for your lies by looking at…MORE PICTURES OF ELYSIA!"

"Hughes I don't want to see any pictures!" cried Ed.

"But this one is the best one I have!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched confused on how Ed knew such weird people. Ed and Hughes kept arguing about pictures until Pinako walking into the room, clearly disturbed with all the yelling.

"Edward, what is with all the yelling?" she asked with an angered look on her face. "Just get down to the train station, Mustang wanted me to tell you to get down there."

"Why? All the fighting is over, so I can't be bothered by the military anymore." said Ed.

"Well he wanted you to take a look at that array." said Pinako.

"I refuse!" cried Ed sitting down next to Winry. "I'm finally back home, I'm not risking to go to that world again."

"But you have to," said Harry. "How are we goin to get home and what about Voldemort? You can't just ignore everything that's happened."

Winry locked her arms around Ed, "He's not going. I don't want him to leave again. It's not his problem!"

Ed gently put his hand on Winry's arms, "Winry this is all my fault, I have to. Come on Harry, Ron, Hermione lets go finish this so I can get that bastard Mustang off my back."

"Ed, I'm coming too," said Winry.

"What? No!" cried Ed, "I'm not letting you get into danger!"

"But Ed-"

"No, I'm not putting you in danger Winry." said Ed sternly.

"Edward!" shouted Winry, taking out a wrench. "You're going to let me come with you!" She tossed the wrench at Ed who didn't have the chance to dodge it. "I'm going to make sure you don't leave me."

"Winry," said Ed rubbing his head. "I don't think-"

"You don't think what?" asked Winry. "Ed, I'm coming even if you go back to that world I'll be there with you."

"W-Winry," said Ed softer. Winry moved down to Ed on the ground and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Ed."

"Yeah, me too Winry."

They sat in the middle of the room in each other's arms, while everyone else awkwardly watched Ed and Winry hug on the ground until Ed and Winry finally realized that they weren't the only ones in the room. They instantly pulled apart blushing.

"Well, Ed," said Hermione, "shall we go."

"I'll go too," said Al.

"Okay," said Hermione.

Everyone started to follow after Al and Hermione. Umbrellas in hand they started towards the Resembool Train Station. It didn't take long at all to reach the station. Ed noticed Mustang waiting by the train.

"So Fullmetal you're finally here," said Mustang with a smirk. "So let's get going."

"Wait one second Mustang," cried Ed. "I'm not going through the gate again! Nothing you say will-"

"Don't worry, Fullmetal," Mustang smirked again, "I do not plan for you to go across the gate." He walked towards the train door and signaled everyone else to follow. Ed took a seat next to Winry.

"Hey, Ed?" asked Harry.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get home?"

"I'm not too sure. I think if the array is activated then you will be transported." Ed turned to Winry. "I'm not going to be the one to activate it though." Winry nodded and then hugged Ed tightly. Ed blushed while Harry and Ron chuckled.

The train ride took a while to go by. It was mostly silent with the occasional question from Harry or Ron. The train reached Central within a few hours and Mustang was tired of waiting.

"All right, let's go!' commanded Mustang. "That array has dragged my country down to hell and back so let's hurry and finish this." Everyone nodded and fallowed Mustang to where he first attempted to reach the giant array. "Fullmetal, would you please rebuild my structure."

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Ed. "I've done all the work so far. And you Mustang have just sat there giving me orders!" Ed raised his fist to Mustang.

"Just do it Fullmetal!" cried Mustang back.

"Damn, when will this end?" Ed asked himself as he clapped his hands and struck the ground. A huge flash of light shot up recreating stairs to the array in the sky. "There, happy Mustang?"

"Of course Fullmetal," said Mustang with smirk. "Now, Fullmetal come with me to the top."

"What?" cried Ed. "Mustang I'm not activating-"

"I know but I want to take a look at it." said Mustang.

"No way in hell!"

"Ed, please!" cried Hermione. "Please, we just want to go home."

"Yeah, brother, please help them," asked Al.

"Al, well…ugh fine I'll do it!" cried Ed looking mad.

Mustang motioned Ed to follow him up to the array. Ed followed willingly up the extremely tall staircase. Their trip up there was in silence. They finally reached the top after what seemed like forever.

"So, Fullmetal what do you think of the array?" asked Mustang. "How can it connect our world with this other world?"

"Well, I think it's just a way to go across the gate. At any case I think we should avoid using it."

"Well of course, we all know it uses the gate but how do you propose we get rid of it?"

"How would I know?" asked Ed. "Maybe we could-" Ed was interrupted by a flash of red light coming from the array. "What the hell?"

"The array is activating!" cried Mustang.

"How? We didn't even touch it!"

"It must be from the other side!"

The array continued to glow red as Ed and Mustang panicked. Red columns shot from the array striking the ground around their friends beneath them. Panicked Ed clapped his hands together and shot his hands against the array. The array then transformed to a shining blue instead of red.

"Fullmetal get your hands off the array!" shouted Mustang.

Ed continued to press his hands on the array hoping to stop it. His efforts landed in failure though as the gate appeared in front of them and slowly opened to take them to the other side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat down in his chair. He couldn't believe it, his castle was destroyed. With all his efforts he was able to send Scar from his castle with a portkey, but Izumi and Harry had gone with them. "I wonder if they're okay?" he asked himself.

Professor McGonagall approached him from behind. "Don't worry I'm sure they're all fine." McGonagall handed a tea cup to him. "Have some tea, sir."

"Very well Minerva," said Dumbledore taking the tea. "I do have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I'm not sure what though." He motioned to McGonagall to sit next to him.

She sat in the nearby chair and turned to Dumbledore. "It could be anything now that Voldemort has started to move." Dumbledore sighed deeply, he was definitely thinking about something. "Sir, should I send the students home?"

Dumbledore returned from his thought and turned to McGonagall. "No Minerva, with the order here I believe we will be fine." He took a sip of his tea. "But we should take extreme caution. The only reason I'm not sending them home is that the train is too easy of a target for Death Eaters even if we are defending them."

"Then what should we-" McGonagall was cut off by a huge light filling the sky. "W-what is that!" finished McGonagall.

"I'm not sure Minerva, but I don't think we have to worry too much. We must hurry though, that light needs to be investigated before Muggles take things to Military hands. With that Dumbledore got up from his chair ready to depart from the ruined Hogwarts to see what the light really was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I'm sorry for not updating in about 5 months but you guys can't be too mad right? Well if you are I'm sorry and ask that you refrain from beating me with sticks if all possible. Anyway, Regaime Seishi is assisting me in editing the previous chapters that have crappy grammar.**

**Well I apologize again and I have already begun writing chapter 17 as you read this. So I hope I have that up really soon. (I know I said that last chapter but I really mean it this time so don't worry) Well until next chapter, bye.**


	17. Meet the Dursley’s

**Yes I have again changed my name to Seithex, hopefully my last change. Also Regaime Seishi has finished revising chapters 1 – 15 they are also posted up with this chapter so check them out. Let's all thank her for her hard work! Well on to chapter 17.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Meet the Dursley's

The light that mysteriously loomed over all England had caused attention to the citizens. Rumors had quickly spread from alien invaders to magical creatures. Many people got on the top of their house and looked at it through a telescope. The Dursley family was no exception.

"Dad what is that?" asked Dudley as he was trying was trying to get a better look through the telescope.

"I don't know son," said Uncle Vernon squinting at the sky. "But I bet it is some of that damn magic." He turned to Aunt Petunia who was pale and afraid much like some of their neighbors. "It's alright dear." He put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Dad, look!" shouted Dudley as he continued to look through the telescope. "Something's coming out of it!"

Uncle Vernon waddled over from Aunt Petunia to look in the telescope. "Move over son!" Dudley quickly got out of the way and ran towards his mother. Uncle Vernon took his eye away from the telescope and peered up at the sky. "What the hell is that?"

"I think we should go inside Dudley-dear." As Aunt Petunia finished two huge beams of light shot from the light and struck the ground. Aunt Petunia and Dudley screamed out of surprise and Uncle Vernon looked at one the craters the light made not too far off from his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed rubbed the back of his head and looked at his surrounds. He knew that he had made it across the gate, again. He turned to his left and right to see if the gate only brought him, thankfully it didn't. He found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mustang, Hughes, and Al to the sides of him. No Winry though, he had been separated from her again. Mustang was next to recover from the transportation.

"Fullmetal, where are we?" asked Mustang as he brushed some dirt off his uniform.

"Mustang, we're fucking across the gate!" spat Ed, who was obviously angry.

"Well it's not my fault Fullmetal!" shouted Mustang back.

Hughes got up from all the yelling. "Hey keep it down; I was having the best dream. Me and Elysia had gone to the park and found the cutest bunnies!"

The trio of wizards and Al then recovered from the transportation. "Hey we're back," said Ron who looked around. "Hey Harry isn't this near your house?" Harry got up and looked around.

"Yeah," he simply said.

"So everyone is here safely," said Hermione who was clinging to Al.

"Ah, Hermione?" asked Al. "Your holding me too tightly, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry Al!" she cried releasing him from her death hug. Al took a deep breathe regaining air to his lungs.

They all stood up and got out of the crater they made from the transportation. Ed didn't seem too happy being separated from Winry. He sighed as Mustang began to speak, "So, um…Harry, right? You live around here?"

"Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle live here, but they aren't the greatest welcome wagon." said Harry who put his hands in his pockets.

Mustang nodded, "Well, I guess they'll have too. We need a place to stay and figure this out."

"Well not me," said Hughes calmly. "I need to get back to Elysia, but if you guys need me I'd be glad to help."

"Okay, see ya Hughes." said Ed.

Everyone waved Hughes off as he ran towards the nearest path to a train station before he was spotted by people that would come and expect the 'shot from the light in the sky.' It took everyone a few moments to get ready to head towards the Dursley's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry slowly got up from the nearby crater she made on the ground. "That hurt…" said Winry as she rubbed the back of her head. "Where the hell am I? I bet it's that bastard Mustang's fault." She got up and surveyed the area; she could see lights from some houses far off. She also noticed from afar people running towards the crater.

Winry quickly climbed out of the crater and stared in awe as people started to gather around the crater. "What happened here?" asked one person. "It looks like a meteor hit!" cried another. Winry quietly slipped out of the group of people that surrounded the crater and started to head towards the houses in the distance.

She sighed to her self thinking about Ed and going to this world, or that's what it seemed. She finally reached the town and decided to look for a hotel or a place to stay. The only problem was she had no money; well none she thought would work here. She quickly made it into town and decided to try a house and ask to stay there. It was highly unlikely anyone would let her stay but it was worth a shot. She randomly chose a house, number four Privet Drive. She knocked once with no answer, she knocked again and a skinny, pale woman opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked. She looked frightened, probably by the crater she made when she came to this world. A portly man soon joined the woman. He didn't look too happy.

"Who is it Petunia?" he asked then looked at Winry. "What is it you want?" He waited for Winry's answer impatiently.

"Hi, my names Winry and well… I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" of course the question was straightforward and Winry expected to be turned down, but too her surprise, the small skinny women, know as Petunia nodded.

"Oh of course you may," answered Petunia. The man gave her a disapproving look. "Oh Vernon it's alright, besides we have the extra room." Vernon sighed knowing that he wouldn't win with Petunia in this argument. "So, Miss Winry, did you see the light in the sky, it was frightening, right?"

Winry knew she was the light but didn't want these people to know that. "Yeah," she answered. "That light was pretty intense." Winry gave a fake smile and followed Petunia into the house.

"Did you happen to see the other light?" asked Petunia as she entered the kitchen. "That was just as scary it landed a little bit away from here." Petunia took out some tea cups. "Would you like some tea?" Her questioned didn't seem to get to Winry. All she could think about was the other light, and who it belonged to.

"Edward," she whispered to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed sighed for about the fifteenth time. He walked slowly behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He just wanted to get back to his world; he had only been there for about a day or so. In the front of the group Harry, Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other.

"Harry, what are you going to do about Voldemort?" asked Ron who was obviously worried. "I mean he trashed Hogwarts and he used that Envy guy and that scar guy, who else does he have?" Harry was thinking about to say but couldn't come up with anything.

"Ron's right Harry, you should be ready and besides Dumbledore will be there to help you. Also you have Ed, Al and Mr. Mustang to help you." She noticed Harry seemed uncomfortable thinking about this. "Come on Harry let's get to your Aunt and Uncle's house, we can plan from there"

"Yeah, you're right Hermione." said Harry who seemed depressed. "But I think we should ask Dumbledore to help get Ed, Al and Mr. Mustang back to their world. Guys look at Ed, he seems really sad." They all looked back at Ed who walked while looking at the ground. Harry sighed as they rounded the corner to Privet Drive and reached the Dursley's house. Harry turned back to everyone else. "Okay now they probably won't let us stay there."

"That's not a problem," said Mustang. "I'll use my authority to make us sty there." Ed sighed and continued to look at the ground. Al looked over at his brother with worried eyes.

Harry moved to the door and knocked on it. Inside Aunt Petunia was surprised at the many guests tonight. She hoped the door and gaped at Harry and the other five people behind him.

"H-Harry!" she gasped. "What are you doing here? You should be at school!" Vernon quickly whipped down the stairs to the door. He stared at Harry and everyone else.

"Why the bloody hell are you here!" he shouted. Winry heard from the kitchen and poked her head out to see what was going on. She couldn't see out the door because of Vernon and Petunia blocking it.

Soon Dudley came down the stairs into the doorway. "It's you!" he cried. Winry got up to the doorway this time and looked out the door. She saw Ed in his depressed state.

"Edward!" she cried as she almost plowed the Dursley's out of the way. She pulled him into a tight hug. Everyone looked surprised to see Winry including Ed. He was speechless and unable to move.

"W-Winry!" Ed gasped as he returned the hug to Winry. "Winry," he said more calmly. He looked up to find everyone staring at him, again. He let go of Winry and rubbed the back of his head. "So, can we go in?" Ed asked with a huge grin.

After about an hour of explaining what as going on to the Dursley's they were all in the living room trying to think of a plan to stop Voldemort. Aunt Petunia had just come back from the kitchen with some tea.

"Ruddy magic," spat Vernon looking in his tea. "See Petunia, we should have never have agreed to have Harry live with us, he could have gone with that old crackpot, Dimbledore, or something like that."

"His name is Dumbledore, not Dimbledore," said Hermione furiously. "And it's not Harry's fault that Voldemort is after him. He'd still get to you anyway even if Harry wasn't here." Al got up and tried to calm Hermione down in response to her outburst.

"Hermione, calm down," he tried to comfort her and then turned to his brother. "You'll fix this, right brother?" Ed looked up from his tea and sighed. He looked at Al with a hopeful face.

"Yeah," he responded. Al nodded and went back to comfort Hermione. They continued to drink their tea until a bright green flame stared to burn in the Dursley fireplace. Everyone seemed surprised at first until the three wizards noticed that it was flu powder. Out of the flame came Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, everyone," started Dumbledore until he was rudely interrupted by Dudley.

"Dad that old man came out of the fireplace!" shouted Dudley. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were too surprised to answer their son. McGonagall gave Dudley and glare for just insulting Dumbledore.

"So Dursley family, Harry and friends how have you been doing?" asked Dumbledore. He looked over the crowd and noticed two people he didn't know. The first looked much like Ed; he figured it was his brother. "You must be Al," he shook Al's hand and turned to Mustang. "You must be… Roy Mustang, I have heard about you from both Mr. Elric and Mrs. Curtis. By their descriptions you look a lot more pleasant than they said."

"Is that so?" asked Mustang as he shook Dumbledore's hand and glared behind him at Ed who had a smirk on his face. "You must be this Dumbledore everyone is talking a bout. If you don't mind may I ask why you are here?"

"Oh yes, I must have forgotten," said Dumbledore. He appeared more serious then before, he turned to Harry and spoke. "Harry, we have found out Voldemort's plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha, a cliffhanger, I'm so evil. Well don't forget to review and I'll get to work on chapter 18, you'd all like that wouldn't you?**


	18. Facing the Darkness Part 1

Chapter 18: Facing the Darkness - Part 1

"What?" asked Harry after hearing Dumbledore's statement. "You know what he is up to?" The room was silent waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke.

"Those of you that are from the world of 'Amestris' know about the gate." Ed, Al and Winry nodded. "Well Voldemort has learned to utilize it such as myself. He wants to permanently open it hoping to gain an unlimited amount of magic. So far we don't have much of an idea of his thought process and how to open the gate."

Ed cut in before Dumbledore could speak again. "He has used people from our world, not the people from this world. He used Scar for a short amount of time. Scar died so he must have revived him somehow. Maybe someone from where he revived Scar is helping him!" Mustang sighed deep and thought as well as Dumbledore.

"But brother," started Al, "isn't human transmutation impossible? How could this Voldemort be able to do it?" Ed looked at Al and sighed.

"I...don't know." Everyone was silent; no one wanted to break the tension between anyone who was thinking. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"Maybe he found a third world?" Ed and Mustang looked up at Harry and gave him an unsure look. "Like with that gate thing, maybe it could lead to another world besides yours."

"Maybe Harry, maybe," said Dumbledore. "On another subject there are rumors on Voldemort, he seems to be more prone to attacking people. So, for your own safety I'll have to ask you return to Hogwarts."

"Is that wise Albus?" asked McGonagall. "Even with the school in ruins-"

'What?!" cried Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well, the battle between Mrs. Izumi and Scar did leave the school in critical damage." said McGonagall. "However, we expect it to be back to normal by the end of the summer."

"Besides we have no time to hide," said Ed, "we have to be looking Voldemort and stopping him! We should go back to his lair and defeat him."

Dumbledore stoked his long, white beard and sighed. "We would look there Mr. Elric, but Voldemort fled and destroyed his liar after you left for your world. So we must return to Hogwarts and wait for Voldemort to make a move before we can advance on him."

"If we do that than more people could be injured!" shouted Ed.

"Brother, please calm down," pleaded Al.

Ed was about to yell back before Mustang interrupted. "Well, Fullmetal while you were away we have discovered a new type of Alchemy. It is very difficult to use, I have never seen it used before but we may be able to pull it off. It is called Warp-Alchemy."

Everyone stared at Mustang curiously. Ed had never heard of this kind of alchemy and from the looks of it neither had Al. Dumbledore glanced at Mustang curiously and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Mustang, would you please tell us about this 'Warp Alchemy'?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course," said Mustang, "it requires a trace of the person, like a hair or piece of clothing. With it we can create a link between here and this Voldemort. I have never seen this done myself, but I do know the process."

"That's perfect," said Harry, "we would be able to get to Voldemort and stop him!

Ed got up and turned to Harry. "That's a good plan, but we don't have anything that we could use as a trace of Voldemort." Harry looked depressed, he hadn't thought about getting a trace of Voldemort.

"Well Harry, there is a way…" started Hermione nervously. "Mr. Mustang what happens to this object when it is used for warp alchemy?"

Mustang thought for a moment before he answered, he finally sighed and responded. "We're not really sure, some things have vanished, some have been destroyed and some have been transported along with the alchemist."

"Hermione what was the way you where thinking of?" asked Harry anxiously.

"I'm not sure now," said Hermione sadly.

"We have to try!" cried Harry.

"We could use you…" said Hermione quietly almost as a whisper.

The whole room froze, Hermione looked away ashamed. The alchemists looked confused about how they could use Harry. Dumbledore caught on and spoke.

"You see, Harry's scar was given to him by Voldemort. Along with that scar Voldemort placed a piece of himself in Harry. He is a possible candidate for this transport, but I do have one better solution."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, even McGonagall stared in disbelief. Dumbledore smiled and took an object out of his robes. It was a small book which Harry recognized instantly.

"Tom Riddle's diary?" asked Harry confused.

"Why yes Harry," said Dumbledore gladly. "You see, this diary was where Voldemort lived, so it may have traces of him within the diary. You could use this Mr. Mustang."

Mustang took the diary and smiled. "It's worth a shot, Fullmetal!" Ed looked up at Mustang. "Time to go." Ed nodded and got up to follow Mustang.

"Wait!" cried Harry. "I'm going with you, Voldemort is my enemy." Mustang nodded reluctantly and continued out of the living room.

"Al, you stay here in case Voldemort tries something."

"But, brother-"

"Al, who would protect this place if Voldemort came here? So me, Harry and Mustang are going to go and bring Voldemort down." Ed grinned as Al nodded approval.

So, let's get this portal going," said Harry eager to get to Voldemort.

"Right!" cried Ed as he, Harry and Mustang stepped outside.

"Here is perfect," said Mustang as he took out a piece of chalk. "I'll draw the array and Harry you be ready with the book, this has to be done quickly."

Harry nodded as Mustang started to draw the circle. Ed examined the circle it wasn't like anything he had ever seen. The angles and complex designs that made the circle. The circle looked familiar; Ed couldn't put his finger on how though. It finally hit him when Mustang finished.

"Mustang, this array it looks like the one Voldemort used to transfer his followers through the gate."

"What?" snapped Mustang.

"When I was in his lair I saw this exact array!"

"Impossible, only the development team and I knew about this array."

"Voldemort must have had an inside man," said Harry.

"How would he get one of his men on our side?" asked Mustang

"I don't know," said Ed.

"We'll have to figure this out later," said Mustang. "Harry, place the book in the center." Harry nodded and placed the book in the center. "Now Fullmetal lets activate the array. Ed placed his hands on the array with Mustang and a bright light shown making Ed, Mustang and Harry vanish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort moved across his lair to his main hall. He entered the room and looked at the room. He smiled as he moved to his throne. He sat and pondered about his plan.

"Working hard Mr. Voldemort?" asked a voice across the room.

"Yes I am," said Voldemort. "Soon we shall begin our rule soon, my partner."

"We shall, partner."

"What do you think it will feel like ruling a country like this, King Bradley?"

"Please Voldemort it's just Bradley to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Wow how long has it been since I updated? Well, I'm sorry about that and I really hope to finish this by Christmas, hopefully. Thanks for all of you who stay with this story over its extremely long update times.**


	19. A New Beginning

Hello everyone. So I have been thinking about this story recently and recently re-watched most of Fullmetal Alchemist. Maybe its just the nostalgia hitting me but I re-read what I had written and remember my ideas for the story. I'm also disappointed I did not get to finish it. I had two chapters planned to end it, but they are lost of an old computer somewhere. So how about I start at chapter one? I will be re-writing the story to hopefully be more fulfilling and more interesting.

To everyone that has followed this story for the past years, I promise good things are coming!


End file.
